


31 Days of Halloween Art Challenge

by wingedmermaid



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Birds, Blood, Bugs & Insects, Cats, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Rabbits, Spiders, Spooky Art Challenge, Witchcraft, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the <a href="http://spoopyartchallenge.tumblr.com/post/98845978723/spoopyartchallenge-spoopyartchallenge-what">Spooky Art Challenge</a> that I'll be adding to as the month progresses. I will be adjusting the tags as I add things. Please check the chapter names for theme, pairing(s), series (if it's not SnK/AoT), and rating!</p>
<p>(The only E-rated chapter is #4. The rest is pretty exclusively fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Fall Leaves - Jearmin - G

“Armin!”

He looks up from the book he has propped on his knees. It’s Jean, calling to him from across the courtyard.

“Armin, it’s ready! Hurry up before Sasha and Connie get back with the sweet potatoes!”

Armin sets his book aside, careful to leave it well back under the overhanging roof that covers part of the porch, just in case. He pushes himself to his feet and makes his way over to where Jean has raked up a huge pile of leaves. He stands at the edge, staring at it.

“Well?” Jean’s face is flushed with exertion and excitement, his mouse-blond hair ruffled and out of place. He sweeps an arm toward the pile. “Jump in!”

Armin has never lived in a place where the fall leaves weren’t either full of sticks, twigs, and refuse or carefully hoarded for composting. He eyes the pile suspiciously. “Why?”

Jean blinks, a little of the excitement fading from his expression as it shifts back toward his usual serious demeanour.

“Why do you want me to jump in them?” Armin tilts his head to the side a little, honestly confused and now a little worried that he’s upsetting Jean.

Jean’s eyes narrow. “You mean you’ve never jumped in a pile of leaves before?”

“No..." Armin admits slowly, not having realized until now that something so strange might be one of the experiences he’d missed out on during his tumultuous childhood, “I haven’t”

“What the hell, man.” Jean throws aside the wooden rake and walks to Armin’s side, wraps a strong arm around his slender shoulders. “We’re gonna have to fix that.”

Armin looks up at him, notes the slightly disturbing shine in Jean’s amber eyes a moment too late, and then he’s being tossed into the middle of the pile, leaves crunching under him to cushion his fall and flying up around him. He shoves his blond hair out of his face so he can ask Jean where the fun was in that but Jean is throwing himself in as well, and in the rush and noise of leaves moving everywhere he tackles Armin, rolling them both over in the sea of brown and yellow and gold.

When Sasha and Connie do return, arms full of the purplish root vegetables, Armin is giggling like a child. He’s perched on Jean’s chest, temporarily victorious as he pins Jean’s arms down with his legs, and scoops armfuls of leaves on top of his squirming victim. Jean finds some purchase on the leaf-covered ground and rolls him under again, rubbing leaves into his shoulder-length hair. It’s not until Jean pauses and flushes red above him that Armin takes stock of his surroundings.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Connie’s smirk is almost as wide as his face but Sasha isn’t even paying attention as she gives the ruined pile a mournful look. “We’re gonna have to start over...”

Jean scrambles off of Armin and offers him a hand up. Armin accepts it, letting Jean pull him to his feet with apparent ease, and holds onto that large, warm hand for a second longer than necessary after he’s on his feet. He helps them rake up the pile again and then stays to watch as Sasha and Connie argue about the best way to light the pile and keep it smouldering to cook the potatoes. When he feels a light tug on his hair he glances up to see Jean regarding him thoughtfully. 

“Yes?” he asks as Jean’s hand hovers, a mangled leaf pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

“You, uh, you have leaves in your hair.” Jean is blushing again and Armin can’t help but smile.

“You do, too.” 

“Do you want some help getting them out...?” Jean looks away, avoiding eye contact.

Armin glances at Sasha and Connie, both completely absorbed in their cooking, and reaches up to pull Jean’s hand down from where it’s still hanging awkwardly in the air. He hides their linked fingers between them just in case anyone else is watching even though he can feel a traitorous blush staining his own cheeks. “I’d like that,” he says softly, “But why don’t we go somewhere a little more secluded?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/98909667282/01-fall-leaves) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	2. 02 - Crows - EreJean - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren have a little disagreement over holiday decorations.

“Oh god, not those things again...” Jean wrinkled his nose at the tiny, fake feather-covered bird figures.

“What?” Eren took a moment to look up and smile at him as he adjusted the way they perched on the edge of a shallow basket filled with brightly-coloured ornamental gourds.

“They look like badly taxidermied pigeons that someone scraped off the grill of a car.”

“Jean.” Eren stood up straight and crossed his arms. “Don’t be so mean. What’d they ever do to you?”

“They’re ugly!” Jean shot the decorations another frosty look. “And their beady little eyes freak me out.”

“What? Why?” Eren examined them. “They’re just red sequins.”

“They look dead...” Jean grouched, turning away to stir the pot of spaghetti sauce cooking on the stove in an effort to look busy. “I wish you’d just throw them away.”

“No!” Eren pulled the basket closer to him, tone defensive. “I will not. I think they’re cute.”

“ _You_ are cute.” Jean waved his wooden spoon in Eren’s general direction. “ _Those_ are hideous. And we agreed that this year all holiday decorations had to be okayed by both of us.”

Eren snorted and Jean ignored him until familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind and warm lips mouthed at his ear. “Can they stay if I do all the dishes for a week?”

Jean grumbled and Eren began kissing a path down his neck. “If I do the dishes all week will you let them stay?”

Jean didn’t respond until Eren’s teeth dug lightly into that one spot on the back of his neck. He sagged back against Eren and let out a long, annoyed sigh. “Ugh. Two weeks.”

“One week,” Eren countered, hands roaming up under the edge of Jean’s shirt. “And I won’t say anything about that bizarre nativity scene of yours when Christmas rolls around.

“ _Fine._ ” Jean glared at the sauce. “I won’t touch them. But can you please put them somewhere where they won’t be staring me down at every meal?”

Eren began to chuckle and kissed the back of Jean’s hair before he moved away again. “I’ll put them in the entryway.”

“ _Thank_ you,” Jean said it as sarcastically as he could. “But don’t come crying to me if our friends refuse to cross the threshold for the next month.” He reached for the salt and something fell from his shoulder right into the pot. Jean looked down slowly to meet the beady, red, sequined eye of the tomato-soaked crow that was slowly sinking into his dinner. He fished it out, set down his spoon, and calmly untied his apron and lay it on the counter. There was a tiny snicker from across the room and he turned and charged the already fleeing form of his husband. “ _EREN!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99106755237/02-crows) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	3. 03 - Pumpkins - MitoKage (KnB) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I guess this has now expanded into multiple fandoms.
> 
> The entire team gets roped into helping out with a Halloween event at Riko's dad's gym and Mitobe and Koga get assigned to help out with pumpkin carving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know for a fact that proper orange carving pumpkins are hard as hell to find in Japan (or at least they were a few years ago) so let’s assume Riko's dad has a farmer friend who raises them for animal food and let them buy a few to add ambience to their party.

Mitobe stepped back to give his jack-o-lantern a critical look. He gave a tiny nod before setting down his knife. 

“Are you finished, Mitobe-sempai?” Kuroko looked over from the mess he was making of the tiny pumpkin Kagami had given him. He regarded Mitobe’s work solemnly. “It looks like Koganei-sempai.”

Mitobe’s eyes drew together and he shook his head.

“It’s a black cat, right? It’s a symbol of Halloween!” He grinned at Mitobe who tried to smile his agreement without looking too relieved.

“Ah, I see.” Kuroko had returned to carefully following the lines Kagami had drawn on his pumpkin for him before going inside Riko’s gym with the others — declaring that he wasn’t interested in taking part in an activity for children when there were more interesting things to do — to help set up the haunted house they were making for the children and family who were part of the gym.

Mitobe walked over to where Teppei and Koga were standing at another folding table working on their own pumpkins.

“Hey, Mitobe,” Koga smiled at him as he worked on wiggling a triangle of pumpkin free. “You’re already done?”

Mitobe nodded and Koga looked back down at his pumpkin, making a face at the small chunk that refused to come out. Mitobe reached down and poked it though the other way. There was a tiny thump as it hit the bottom of the jack-o-lantern and Koga made an excited little gesture that forced Mitobe to step back to stay clear of his knife. “Thanks, Mitobe!”

Teppei looked over and laughed at the pumpkin Koga had carved. “The way you did the eyes on that one makes it look a little like it’s wearing Hyuuga’s glasses. And is it supposed to be yelling?”

Koga had just opened his mouth to reply when an intimidating growl came from the darkness behind them.

“Kogaaaaa...” Hyuuga’s voice was low and strained.

Koga didn’t even try to run. The captain tossed Mitobe the candles and pack of matches he was holding as he strode over to Koga. Several minutes of unkind words, unintelligible growls, and pointed smacks later Koga was left standing crestfallen by the jack-o-lanterns. 

“Oh!” Teppei acted like he hadn’t even heard the noise, “Hyuuga, did you find any volunteers to come by and finish the clean up tomorrow morning?”

“Koga,” Hyuuga answered immediately. Koga opened his mouth like he wanted to protest then snapped it shut as Hyuuga turned and gave him a dark look. 

Mitobe gave his friend an encouraging smile and raised his eyebrows. 

“Aw, thanks man,” Koga grinned back at him. “Guess it won’t take that long if there’s two of us?”

After Hyuuga had lit the candles in the pumpkins everyone stepped back to see how they looked arranged beside the steps to the gym. Teppei walked over and gave Mitobe and Kuroko friendly smacks on the back. “You guys did a good job. They look great!”

Mitobe just smiled a little.

 

 

The next morning Mitobe arrived at the gym, eyelids still heavy and feet dragging a little. The party had stretched long into the night and had involved what seemed like an endless supply of children in costumes, all high on sugar. He slumped up to the doors where the jack-o-lanterns were still sitting and pulled a knife out of his pocket, crouching down to do a little extra work on the back of his kitty pumpkin before the others arrived.

 

 

Koga picked up Kuroko’s tiny pumpkin and carried it to the bin for biodegradable garbage. “I think this is the last of it.” He examined it for a moment. “Does this remind you of him somehow? It seems kind of... blank.”

Mitobe nodded casual agreement as he carried the yelling one over and tossed it in. He hadn’t told Koga yet but he’d seen Hyuuga sneakily taking a picture of it before they’d all departed for home the night before. He turned back and snatched Teppei’s pumpkin out from under Koga’s fingers. 

Koga laughed and reached for the kitty one. “Can’t bear to throw your own away? You could just take it home if you wanted... to...” he trailed off and Mitobe took a moment to throw Teppei’s into the bin and inhale deeply before he turned back to look at Koga. 

Koga was staring intently at the back of the pumpkin. “Mitobe?” He looked up and flashed him a brilliant smile. “Can... Can _I_ take this home with me?”

Mitobe nodded, hunching in on himself a little. 

Koga trotted up to him and, carefully cradling the pumpkin in one arm, threw the other around Mitobe’s neck, dragging him down to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “You big dork, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Mitobe felt a hot flush light up his cheeks and stared at the ground. 

Koga chuckled again, softly, and ruffled Mitobe’s hair. “You don’t need to be shy with me. I love you just the way you are.”

Mitobe blushed harder but couldn’t stop the giddy smile from taking over his face as he reached out to cup Koga’s cheek in his hand. 

Koga leaned into his touch and smiled back. “You want to come home with me too? We can play video games. Maybe even a video game... date?”

Mitobe didn’t think he’d ever nodded so hard in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99200324512/03-pumpkins) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	4. 04 - Treats - Bertolt/Jean - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean comes home to find Bertolt doing some Halloween baking.

“Bertl?” Jean’s voice echoed through the house. 

“In here!” Bertolt called from the kitchen staying focused on the bowl of icing he was whipping up.

“What are you doing?” There was a thumping noise that was probably Jean’s briefcase hitting the table and Bertolt winced. He hadn’t gotten the tablecloth back on it yet. Hopefully the polished wooden surface hadn’t gotten scratched. 

“Nothing much,” Bertolt murmured as he turned off the mixer. He tapped the beaters on the side of the bowl then handed one to Jean. “An experiment.

Jean eyed the bright orange cream suspiciously. “It’s not carrot-flavoured, is it?”

Bertolt blinked, “Why on earth would I make carrot icing?”

“Okay, just checking.” Jean plucked one of the beaters from his hand and gave it an experimental lick. His eyes widened and he grinned at Bertolt. “That is fuckin amazing. What’s it for?”

Bertolt gestured at the oven. “They’re cooking, you’ll have to wait a minute.”

Jean wandered over and crouched down to peak inside. “Cupcakes...? Are those chocola-”

“Yes,” Bertolt replied, pausing or a moment to lightly smack Jean’s head as he reached for the oven door. “And don’t you dare. They’ll only be five more minutes.”

“Ow...” Jean rubbed his head and rose to his feet. “Why are you so serious about your baking?”

“Because I enjoy it.” Bertolt said primly as he moved a few things around in the fridge to make room for the icing. “You don’t see me messing around with your software.”

“Well, no, but my software doesn’t smell good and it certainly doesn’t taste good.” 

Bertolt stiffened for a moment as arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “Jean?”

“You look so cute in that apron,” Jean nuzzled the space between Bertolt’s shoulder-blades, “I just want to eat you up.”

Bertolt blushed and raised a hand to partially cover his face. “ _Jean._ ”

“Bertolt?” Jean tugged at his clothing until Bertolt reluctantly turned around in his arms. Jean’s amber eyes were soft as he smiled up at him. He hooked the kitchen stool that they kept under the table over with his foot then stepped up on it — now just a hair taller than Bertolt — and planted a light kiss on his lips. “You’re not getting shy on me again, are you?”

Bertolt tentatively wrapped his own arms around Jean and smiled at him, “No, but, I’m still cooking.”

Jean grinned and pulled Bertolt closer. “You said you had five minutes.”

“Yes, bu-” Bertolt made a startled noise as Jean kissed him again, mouth hot and demanding. He melted against the slim man, parting his lips so Jean could deepen the kiss. 

The shrill voice of the kitchen timer jarred them out of their passion. 

“Shit!” Bertolt pushed Jean away and darted for the oven. “I was supposed to check them two minutes before they were done!”

“Why didn’t you set the timer for earlier then?” Jean grumbled. Bertolt glanced back to hind his boyfriend still standing on his stool but with his arms crossed, stranded in the middle of the kitchen. 

“I wasn’t expecting you home so soon!” Bertolt tugged the oven door open and a wave of chocolate-scented air rolled out across the kitchen, making his mouth water.

Jean watched quietly as Bertolt carefully set the muffin trays on top of the stove and poked a few with a toothpick. “Are they okay?”

Bertolt examined the toothpicks for raw batter with a critical eye then sighed with relief when the last one came out clean. “They’re perfect.”

“Then turn off the oven and get back here.”

Bertolt shot Jean a rebellious look and did turned off the oven but then began setting the cupcakes out on the cooling rack one by one. “No.”

“What do you mean, ‘No’?” Jean’s tone had turned sullen.

“I have to finish a few more things.” Bertolt explained as he finished setting them out then turned to reach for the pile of recipes he’d printed earlier. He heard a muted thump behind him as Jean got off the stool. As he shuffled through the papers to find the one describing how to make the tiny fondant spiders and pumpkins he wanted to put on top of the cupcakes he was shoved up against the counter. “Jean?”

“You should take a break,” Jean muttered from where his face was pressed against Bertolt’s back.

“But, the party’s in two weeks and I want to make sure I have these recipes down pat...” Bertolt trailed off as warm hands slid around his chest under his apron.

“Two weeks is a long time to practice when you hardly ever fuck up a recipe on the first go-round,” Jean told him, fingertips tugging his shirt free and sliding up the bare skin of his chest underneath.

“Jean...” Bertolt’s already weak protests dried up as Jean pinched his nipples just so. “Oh...”

“See?” Jean’s hips ground up against him. “You should take a break. You’re too tense about this already.”

“Je-” Bertolt groaned and arched against him as Jean nipped at the back of his neck. “Jean!”

“It’ll hardly take any time at all...” Jean’s breath was hot against his skin. “I’ll get you off right here. Please, Bertl?”

“F-fuck...” Bertolt groaned as Jean dragged his teeth down to the tie holding the apron up at the back of his neck and pulled it loose.

“Don’t you want me to go down on you?” Jean’s fingers slid down Bertolt’s stomach to the front of his pants and pressed down gently. “Feel my throat around your thick cock?”

Bertolt let out a strangled sigh and Jean chuckled, kissing his way down Bertolt’s back to the other set of ties holding the apron closed. “Should I leave this on? Want me to suck you off under your apron, Bertl?”

Bertolt managed to nod, face burning up as Jean turned him around. 

Jean smirked at him as he continued to palm the front of Bertolt’s jeans. “You’re getting hard already.”

Bertolt covered his face with his hands. “Jean... In the kitchen? Really?”

“Really,” Jean purred, sinking to his knees in front of Bertolt. “One of these days I’m gonna have you fuck me on that table you love.”

“Jean!” Bertolt pulled his hands away to give Jean a horrified look. “No!”

“Oh yes.” Jean pushed Bertolt’s apron to the side and nuzzled up against his groin. “Just imagine me spread naked over that dark oak, legs shaking from the way you pound into me just right, gasping your name...”

Bertolt shuddered and Jean’s grin widened. “Yeah. One day. Right now though...” He popped the button of Bertolt’s pants and unzipped them, letting them fall to bunch around his ankles. “Right now I’m going to let you fuck my mouth.”

Bertolt bit back a whimper as Jean licked a strip up the front of his boxer-briefs. When Jean pulled them down his cock sprang free, already more than half-hard. Jean wrapped a warm hand around it and looked up at Bertolt as he licked the tip. Bertolt moaned, his hand flying back to cover his mouth.

“No, sweetheart, let me hear you,” Jean’s eyes softened as he smiled up at Bertolt. “I love your noises.”

“O-okay...” Bertolt lowered his hand and grabbed the edge of the counter.

“Thank you,” Jean leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand against Bertolt’s thigh, and wrapped his lips around just the tip. Bertolt let out a soft, throaty sound as Jean began to suck gently. He pushed forward, taking Bertolt into his mouth inch by slow inch. 

By the time Jean’s lips met his fingers Bertolt’s knuckles were white from gripping the counter as hard as he could. Jean sucked sloppily, letting his spit run down Bertolt’s length to slick his hand before he drew back. Bertolt let out a gasp as Jean began to move his hand in time with his mouth. Bertolt watched him move, cock twitching as Jean glanced up at him again through long chestnut lashes, mouth stretched around him as his head bobbed back and forth.

Jean made an inquisitive noise which felt so good Bertolt couldn’t stop his hips from bucking shallowly. He hummed, obviously pleased with the effect he was having, and reached up to pry Bertolt’s hand free of the counter. He pulled it down and set it on his head before repeating the process with Bertolt’s other hand.

“Oh...” Bertolt stared down at him as he ran his fingers through Jean’s soft hair. “You meant it.”

Jean rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic noise. Bertolt hesitantly pushed his hips forward and Jean returned his attention to the job at hand, tongue moving against Bertolt in ways that sent tingles of pleasure shooting up his spine.

“Like... this?” Bertolt thrust a little faster and Jean hummed again, throat relaxing to take more of him in. Bertolt groaned softly as the hot wetness of Jean’s mouth tightened around him. He gently guided Jean’s head back and thrust his hips slowly forward again but Jean put his hand over Bertolt’s and forced him deeper. Bertolt gasped and Jean swallowed around him. “J-Jean... I don’t know how long I can- Oh!” Jean swallowed again and Bertolt found himself adopting the punishing pace Jean had set himself. He tangled his fingers in Jean’s hair, pulling him closer and deeper with each thrust until he could feet the back of Jean’s throat pressing gently against his tip each time. “Jean... ah- fuck! Jean, I’m gonna cum... You should stop...”

Jean’s eyes were watering but he smacked Bertolt’s thigh and hummed angrily. Bertolt stiffened and tumbled over the edge and into bliss as Jean swallowed him down. Jean swallowed the last of his cum and pulled back to grin at Bertolt as he sagged back against the counters.

“Good?” Jean’s voice was a little raw from the abuse his throat had just taken.

“Incredible...” Bertolt murmured as he stroked Jean’s hair. “But I should do something for you...”

“No, you’re busy and I like making you feel good.” Jean grinned up at him. “But... if you gave me one of those cupcakes I’d be more than happy to call it even.”

Bertolt bit his lip. “Jean... they need to cool more before I can ice them or it will just melt right off.”

Jean groaned and leaned his head against Bertolt’s thigh. “How long is that going to take?”

“Another ten to twenty minutes...?” Bertolt ventured.

“Uuuuuuuugh,” Jean collapsed against him. “That is so unfair. I’m starving.”

Bertolt chuckled softly and reached down to ruffle Jean’s soft hair. “I made some squash soup earlier, would you like some of that?”

“You are a godsend.” Jean let Bertolt pull him to his feet and over to the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99304825627/04-treats) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	5. 05 - Tricks - ReiCon - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie has developed a taste for pranks and his next target is Reiner.

Connie lay on his bunk squirming and kicking his feet in the air as he waited not-so-patiently. Reiner was overdue. Connie rolled onto his stomach and stared forlornly at the empty bunk in the flickering light of the last candle that was left lit for the last cadets to return. This was gonna be so good. He’d worked so hard to get just the right materials. It was going to be even better than that time he’d stuffed rags into the toes of Jean’s shoes and Marco had ended up spending five whole minutes talking him down from an irritated rage before they’d figured out the actual reason Jean’s boots didn’t fit him anymore.

The door creaked open and Connie flipped over to face the empty bunk beside him, trying his best to feign sleep. 

“And then he started yelling at us because not only was there some food missing but apparently someone had managed to forget to clean the storage areas under the counters while she was off scarfing things down.” Reiner’s deep voice paused for a moment before he said in a rather betrayed tone, “Didn’t even offer to share.”

“Shush,” Bertolt chided him in a soft whisper, “Everyone’s asleep already.”

“Ah, right,” Reiner whispered back loudly enough that Connie could hear him loud and clear as the two walked past the end of his bed. One of them put out the candle and he listened as they rustled around for a few minutes before whispering their goodnights and sliding into bed. He had to press his hand to his mouth to keep from giggling and giving himself away. There was the soft sound of blankets being pulled up and bodies squirming around to get comfortable and then the silence was broken by a shrill screech.

The entire barracks erupted into chaos as groggy boys shot up in their beds and loud voices demanded to know what was wrong. In the confusion as several someones scrambled for candles and Bertolt’s voice rang out over the din asking Reiner what was wrong Connie was free to giggle to his heart’s content. By the time they finally did get some light and Marco and Armin rushed over with candles he’d managed to collect himself somewhat. The pinecones tucked into the bottom of Reiner’s bedding were exposed for what they were and the flustered boy was left red-faced and embarrassed. 

As everyone had a good chuckle at Reiner’s expense Connie settled back down in his bed, exceedingly pleased with himself. The lights went out and everyone said their goodnights again. The quiet titters and soft whispers didn’t last long before silence once again descended broken only by slow breathing and a few snores. Connie was just drifting off when a large hand covered his mouth and nose. He jerked and struggled but the hand held him firm against the bed.

“Connie...” Reiner’s voice was soft, low, and angry. “Please tell me that wasn’t you.”

Connie grunted softly and there was a deep sigh from the darkness beside him. 

“Thought so. I saw your face when Jean was freaking out last week. Shit, man, I honestly thought there was a snake or a giant bug or something down there.” Reiner’s hand moved away slowly.

Since Reiner didn’t seem to be about to kick his ass Connie relaxed. “That was a pretty impressive scream though.”

Reiner snorted. “Yeah, just... Give a guy some warning next time yeah? I’ve had some nasty things waiting in my bed before.”

“Oh, uh, sorry Reiner,” Connie was glad the dark his his embarrassed blush. “I didn’t realize you had a history with that sort of thing. Guess it’s good I picked you instead of Bertolt then.”

There was silence for a moment and then Reiner let out a strangled choking noise and started laughing quietly. “Oh god, no, Connie, no don’t you _ever_ do that to Bertolt. He will scream so loud he’ll bring Shadis down on our heads all the way from the instructor’s quarters.”

Connie couldn’t help joining in, trying to stifle his giggles at the thought.

When Reiner had his breath back he said, in a more serious tone, “Seriously though he will literally not sleep for a week afterwards and neither will I and then I will be forced to kill you, which would be a shame.”

Connie grinned into the dark. “Alright, I understand. No pranking Bertolt ever.”

“Ever,” Reiner agreed and Connie heard a rustle as Reiner moved away then silence as he stopped. “That was a pretty good prank. I haven’t screamed like that in a long time.”

Connie smirked. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t prank you again.”

“And I didn’t say I wasn’t going to get revenge.” Reiner’s whisper was cheerful but Connie felt his own mood suddenly sink. He hadn’t really counted on any of his pranks coming back to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.... is probably gonna have a sequel. I'm 90% sure. 
> 
> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99305008937/05-tricks) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	6. 06 - Masks - ReiBert - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner's a bit of a weeaboo.

“Bertl I've got our Halloween costumes!!!” Reiner tore into Bertolt’s home office with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh?” Bertolt saved his work and closed it before turning his chair around.

“Check these out!” Reiner shoved the box he was holding into Bertolt’s hands, almost vibrating with excitement. “I ordered them months ago but they just got here today.” 

Bertolt eyed the pile of muscle-pattered fabric apprehensively. “What... is this?”

“It’s a colossal titan costume!” Reiner snatched it out and held it up. It looked like a costume for an anatomical model. When Bertolt glanced down there was a flesh-coloured body suit with strange muscle and tendon markings on it sitting at the top of the pile. Reiner reached a hand in and fished around for a moment before withdrawing a mask that he held over his face. Bertolt held back the groan as he recognized one of the monsters from the show Reiner had made him watch months ago and could never stop talking about.

“It’s awesome, right?!”

“Reiner... no one’s going to recognize us.”

“No they totally will. I had Annie watch it and she got Jean and Marco hooked and then _they_ showed it at a movie night. Everyone loves it!” Reiner pulled out a second mask, this one a full hood. “See? This is yours. Please? We’ll make such a good pair. And we won’t be alone, I heard Eren got so into it that he’s making Armin and Mikasa dress up as Scouting Legion characters with him.”

Reiner’s energy, as usual, was so infectious that Bertolt couldn’t help smiling back at him. After all, it was only for one night. “Alright, alright, I’ll wear it.” 

The smile Reiner gave him was so bright it could have lit up a stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99384396672/06-masks) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	7. 07 - Stars - Armin - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin likes to be alone sometimes.

Every so often Armin had trouble sleeping. On those nights he would sneak out of the barracks and carefully climb up the boxes piled behind the building to sit on the roof. The wind was cold but refreshing after the stifling warmth of the top bunk in a room full bodies all breathing the same air. The silence was welcome, too. The snores and grunts and soft, sleepy murmurs didn’t bother him much but he found he was never quite able to relax fully with the noise of everyone pressing in on him in the darkness. He would lay back on the rough tiles and stare at the sea of stars above him, and sometimes, if he was really drowsy, he could half-close his eyes and watch the tiny, twinkling lights ripple in the manner he imagined waves would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	8. 08 - Black Cat - FukuKita (YowaPeda) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Fluff. Arakita gets left outside the grocery store while Fuku-chan goes shopping.

Arakita sat fuming on the bench outside the grocery store usually reserved for the old husbands to gossip on while their wives took care of more important things inside. Fuku-chan had already gone in, informing him that he could relax as Fuku-chan had everything in hand and did not need any assistance. He was, of course, strong. Arakita had sulked over to the bench to wait for his erstwhile captain to reappear. No doubt with more grocery bags than one person should be carrying on their own.

“Mya?”

Arakita glared down to find a small, fluffy cat almost as wide as it was tall staring up at him. He blinked then slowly extended a hand to it. It mewed again and rubbed its face against his fingertips. Unlike his ungrateful park friend this cat seemed more than happy to simply accept offers of friendship and petting. After a few minutes of stroking its back and scratching behind its ears he tentatively lifted it onto the bench beside him. It continued purring non-stop. He dug out the snack bag full of cat-kibble that he always kept in a pocket and offered the cat some. It happily wolfed down the food as he ruffled the fur on its back.

When Fuku-chan finally did reappear, laden with more bags than Arakita had even thought possible, he walked over to the bench and looked down at the small black ball curled in Arakita’s lap. A tiny smile played at the corners of his usually serious mouth. “I see you found Tama-chan. He’s a favourite with the old men here.”

Arakita bristled but kept his voice low so he wouldn’t disturb the cat. “Fuku-chan. Are you telling me you left me out here because you _knew there was a cat?_ ”

Fuku-chan turned away, Arakita was certain it was to hide a full-blown smile. “I thought perhaps a few other local strays might befit from your habit of carrying cat food in your pockets.”

“Dammit. Fuku-chan!” Arakita had to stop himself from jumping up and dislodging the purring lump in his lap.

“Take your time!” Fuku-chan called as he headed for the car. “I’ll get these loaded and wait.”

“ _Fucker._ ” Arakita hissed as he continued to stroke the cat’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99553584327/08-black-cat) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	9. 09 - Candles - ReiCon - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie has a secret fear.

Connie glared out the doorway at the tiny pool of dirt that was illuminated by the bathhouse lantern. He took one last glance at the counter where he had definitely, absolutely left the candlestick he’d brought with him and sucked in an annoyed breath, “I am gonna fucking _kill_ whoever took that.” It didn’t help that Reiner had been telling Bertolt ghost stories earlier. Connie couldn’t seem to get the one about the cadet who’d broken his neck when he’d wandered right off the cliff during a training exercise out of his head. Reiner had said the dead boy’s ghost still haunted the compound and that he’d heard the story from some third years who’d seen the shade just that week. He’d said that the third-years had told him the ghost was lonely and liked to lure cadets off the paths and into danger in an attempt to gain himself some company in the afterlife.

Connie braced himself and fixed his eyes on the distant glow of the lantern that hung outside the barracks. He took one more deep breath before stepping out of the light. tried to keep himself distracted from the dark and any potential ghosts with thoughts of other things. He placed each foot carefully as he minced his way along the path. Enough feet trod on it each day to keep it fairly clear but you never knew when a stone might get kicked up and trip you. It had happened to Sasha once when she’d been too absorbed in trying to bum some bread off of Krista to look where she was putting her feet. 

Something hissed off to his left and he jumped. Were there snakes in the compound? He hurried toward the light, the crunch of the gravel under his feet loud in the nighttime hush. 

When he was halfway there he thought he heard gravel crunching behind him, just ever so slightly offset from his own footsteps, but every time he stopped the sound stopped as well. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. He walked faster, too afraid to worry about stones anymore.

Then the wind came up and as it blew through the buildings of the cadet compound he could have sworn he heard whispering. An involuntary shiver crawled up his spine. He was walking so fast he was almost running now.

Just as he was about to cross into the safety of the lantern-light a shadow lurched out of the darkness and wrapped him in its steely embrace. He screamed but it was muffled by a large, cold hand. The shadow began dragging him back into the darkness. He struggled, panic bubbling up inside him as the light vanished behind its bulk. He clawed at the arms, trying desperately to get free. The arms loosened and Connie struck out blindly at the thing restraining him. It was dark and he couldn’t reach the light. He needed the light.

“Woah, Connie. Connie. It’s okay. It’s Reiner. _Calm down._ ”

But his mind couldn’t process the quiet words. His breathing was too fast. He couldn’t seem to get enough air. 

“ _Walls!_ ” 

The world turned and jounced as he was scooped up and carried. He fought until he was shoved through the door of the bathhouse and into the light. As he stood there, chest heaving, he caught sight of himself in the mirror over the basin. His eyes were too wide, the pupils dilated until he almost didn’t look human.

“Connie.” Reiner stepped warily through the door, hands outspread in a gesture of peace. “Connie, man, are you okay?”

Connie slumped toward the floor as all of his muscles relaxed at once. Reiner caught him halfway, easing him down. He let Reiner pull him into a hug as he tried to regain some sort of control over his breathing.

“Jeez, Connie, I’m sorry man. It was just supposed to be a revenge prank. Are you okay?”

Connie closed his eyes and leaned his head on Reiner’s shoulder as post-adrenaline shakes wracked his body. “That was fucking mean, man.”

“I’m sorry,” Reiner’s voice did sound contrite, strained and unusually soft, “I just wanted to scare you a little, not throw you into a full-blown panic.”

Connie let out a short, humourless laugh. “’S not all your fault. The dark just really gets to me.”

A large, gentle hand settled on Connie’s back. “You scared of it?”

“Guess.”

“Damn, Con.” Reiner rubbed soothing circles until Connie stopped shaking. “I really am sorry.”

“Never told anyone before so how could you know?” Connie didn’t bother trying to move. “Just... next time you want revenge, do it in the daytime?”

“Absolutely,” Reiner shifted and when Connie looked up he was holding two candlesticks. His mouth curved into a weak smile. “Can I walk you back?” 

“Yeah,” Connie let Reiner help him up but gave him a pointed look. “So long as you promise you’re not gonna pull anything else.”

“Promise.” Reiner lit the candles with the lantern and passed one to Connie. Then he wrapped Connie’s free hand in his. “Come on.”

Connie nodded and let Reiner lead him back into the darkness. It wasn’t nearly as bad with the two lights. Reiner didn’t let go of his hand even when the breeze came up, just turned so that his body sheltered both candles until it passed. The warmth of his sure grip turned out to be almost as comforting as the light. When they reached the barracks he held on until they were safely inside.

“’Night, Reiner,” Connie whispered as he slipped his hand free and headed for his bed.

“Good night, Connie.”

Reiner didn’t blow out his candle until Connie was tucked safely into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such an actual baby about horror/paranormal things that I freaked myself out a little writing the first part of this. Luckily my cat came down to sit with me and purr me on so I could finish it.
> 
> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99632135652/09-candles) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	10. 10 - Arachnid - BeruJean - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's not particularly fond of them.

Jean met Bertolt at the door. Bertolt took one look at him, smiled, and set his his briefcase and shopping bag down so he could accept the glass with the piece of cardboard clamped on top that Jean was holding out. Jean watched him shake the spider it contained out onto the grass. As Bertolt walked back toward him, dangling the glass where he could see it was empty Jean relaxed, letting his shoulders sag as he smiled up at Bertholt and wrapped him in a hug. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you,” Bertolt hugged him back. “How long were you waiting?”

“Like an hour,” Jean said, voice muffled by the shoulder of Bertolt’s dress shirt.

“Couldn’t do it yourself?” There was a hint of laughter in Bertolt’s voice.

“No,” Jean sulked and snuggled into Bertolt’s arms. “I didn’t want to.”

“I see.” Bertolt walked Jean backward until he could kick the door closed behind him. “What’s for dinner?”

“Curried squash soup with homemade garlic bread. Spider free, thanks to your truly, even though it tried to dive into the pot.”

“You were very brave, Jean.” Bertolt assured him as he leaned down to kiss Jean’s forehead. “I do appreciate spider-free food.”

“Um...” Jean tilted his head back and focused on Bertolt’s five o’clock shadow as he bent further to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Yes, Jean?” Bertolt brushed his lips against Jean’s.

Jean kissed back for a moment then ducked his head and mumbled, “It left a web under the range hood...”

Bertolt laughed softly and kissed him again. “I’ll take care of it.”

Jean gave him a relieved smile and picked up the shopping bag as Bertolt retrieved his briefcase. “What’s this?”

“Halloween decorations. You mentioned you wanted some since Marco’s already got so much out over at his and Armin’s place.”

Jean carried the bag over to the dining room table and started digging through it while Bertolt took off his jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs. Jean pulled out some pumpkin decals for the windows and a package of jack-o-lantern leaf bags then groaned at what lay beneath. “Really? You really had to buy this?”

Bertolt smiled again, the soft, slow one that meant he’d been planning the joke for a while. “You don’t like it? I thought it’d look great on the tree outside once a few more leaves fall.”

Jean smacked the package containing fake cobwebs and an over-sized plastic spider down on the table and glared at the big idiot. “You should be fucking grateful that I love you right now.”

Bertolt walked over and wrapped Jean in another hug. “Oh shush, you told me yourself that those don’t bother you.”

Jean leaned into his warmth and made a disgruntled noise.

Bertolt stroked his back. “Did you look at what was underneath it?”

Jean tried to not perk up too obviously. “There’s more?”

Bertolt reached over to fish around in the bag. He drew out a Halloween-themed cupcake kit. “This.”

Jean snatched it away. “Holy shit! Are those tiny bats on toothpicks?!”

“Yes,” Bertolt chuckled, “Tiny skulls, too.”

“You’re _amazing_.” Jean turned the package over in his hands. “I am fucking making these _right now._ ”

Bertolt laughed. “I can pick up another box tomorrow if you’d like. You wanted to make something for the party next week, right?”

“Yes.” Jean was already mentally flipping through the recipes in his cupcakes folder and trying to remember if he had any orange or black food dye. “I mean: yes, please, Bertl.” 

He was so intent on his plans as he headed for the kitchen that he missed Bertolt’s amused sigh and eye roll but he did catch his words, “Normal boyfriends get kisses for being so thoughtful, Jean. Or so I hear.”

“Right!” Jean set the box on the kitchen counter then did a 180 and marched back to Bertolt. He grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him down, kissing him breathless. Jean took a second to admire Bertolt’s dazed expression and flushed cheeks before he let him go and headed for the kitchen again. “There. You want more, come help me bake.”

Bertolt’s sigh was much louder this time. “Okay, but can we eat first? I’m really hungry...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99708370927/10-arachnid) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	11. 11 - Graveyard - ReiJean - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's been waiting a long time. He's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied death (sad fluff)

Jean was jolted out of his doze by the sound of someone butchering an old folk tune. The song trailed off as whoever it was wandered away down the path. Jean closed his eyes again and let himself relax back against the grass. The sun shone on his face and its touch was like the warm press of a hundred tiny kisses against his skin. He parted his lips and a soft sigh slid out. He missed kisses. There had been times when he’d lain here, hidden from the prying eyes of those who used the walking trails by a small hill and the strong, gentle arms of his lover, and been covered in them.

Those days were long gone but they were the ones he liked to remember best.

The years stretched long behind him, now. They were full years, he didn’t regret them, but he felt tired and worn thin. Too many machinations and far, far too much blood. This quiet, grassy hill where the birds sang and the crickets chipped too loud was the only pace where he didn’t feel like he might simply tear apart and blow away on the gentle breeze. He’d lie here until someone came to call him home or the last of the morning dew soaked through the back of his shirt and pants and he began to shiver. It was almost time. He could already feel the cold moisture wicking through the sturdy wool and light cotton he wore.

“Jean...”

He didn’t open his eyes. He wasn’t quite ready to let go.

“Jean?”

The voice wasn’t once he was used to. Not anymore. He blinked his eyes open and looked up. Bright, golden eyes smiled down at him, the tiny wrinkles at the corners crinkling. Each one was familiar, Jean had burned them into his memory with sight and touch more years ago than he wanted to admit.

“You’re going to end up getting sick if you lay there too much longer,” Reiner’s voice was deep and so familiar that it sent a sudden stab of pain through Jean’s heart that threatened to double him up with pain.

When he could breathe again Jean pushed himself up into a sitting position. “W-what? How?”

Reiner’s smile widened and he dropped to his knees to wrap Jean in a hug that was every bit as warm and tight as the ones he remembered. “I came back for you, Jean. Did you forget our promise?”

“Never,” Jean breathed, wrapping his own arms around Reiner’s wide shoulder. “I could never forget.”

“Let’s find that place we used to talk about. The one where no one will ever force us apart again.” Reiner leaned back just enough that Jean could run his fingers over Reiner’s harsh features, lock his gaze on those soft amber eyes. Reiner gave him the small, secret smile that had only ever belonged to him. “Come with me.”

“I will,” Jean had trouble forcing the joyful words through the lump in his throat. Even as he grinned up at Reiner his vision blurred with tears. “I will.”

Reiner bent his head to kiss away each tear with gentle lips before he rose, effortlessly pulling Jean to his feet alongside him. His arm was a comfortingly firm presence around Jean’s waist as they began to walk. 

As they left the grassy hill Jean reached out and let his hand brush against a wooden stake hammered into the ground. An old habit that didn’t help ground him the way it normally did. He felt weightless, light enough to fly if he could only figure out how to make his feet miss the ground. “I missed you. I missed you so much.”

“I know,” Reiner tightened his hold on Jean and bent to kiss his hair. “I missed you, too. More than I can say. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long, long time.”

“I love you,” Jean told him as they walked into the forest together. Ahead he could see the sun shining from the pond at the edge of town, bright as lightning as it flashed in his eyes.

“I love you, too, Jean,” Reiner rumbled as they headed toward the light. “I’ve always loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, shit, this got sad pretty quick. Sorry. I will write them something more cheerful soon. Happy Thanksgiving?
> 
> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99799505312/11-graveyard) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	12. 12 - Bones - MikaSasha - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha may be a little weird about food but she's still adorable in Mikasa's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thanksgiving has thrown me completely off schedule so I'm a day behind again. Sorry! I'll catch up soon!

Mikasa carried the picked-over turkey carcass over to the garbage. Just as her foot came down on the pedal to open it the roasting pan was snatched out of her hands. 

“What are you doing?!” Sasha cradled the greasy pan to her chest. “This is a perfectly good pot of soup stock!”

Mikasa blinked. “I... see.”

Sasha rummaged around in the cupboard for a bag. “Turkey is a rare event. We can’t just go wasting this chance.”

Mikasa smiled slightly as she watched Sasha wrestle the carcass and leg bones into the bag. She started to twist it closed then make a little exclamation and opened it again to fish something out. She tied the bag and tossed it in the fridge before walking over to Mikasa and offering her the slimy bone. Mikasa eyed it uncertainly. “What am I supposed to do with that?”

“It’s a wishing bone!” Sasha’s excited grin warmed Mikasa’s heart. “We both make a wish and then we pull on the ends. Whoever gets the biggest part will have their wish come true.”

Mikasa gave a tiny sigh, grateful that she hadn’t washed her hands yet, and grabbed her end of the bone. “Alright.”

“You made a wish?” Sasha's chocolate brown eyes stared intently into Mikasa's.

“Yes.”

Her gaze never wavered. “You’re not just saying that to get this over with?”

Mikasa sighed and thought for a long minute. “Okay. I have one now.”

“Okay. Three, two, one, pull!” Sasha yanked on the bone and Mikasa held it steady until there was a crack and their hands flew apart. 

“Oh darn it.” Sasha was pouting at the larger piece of bone in Mikasa’s hand. “So? What was your wish?”

Mikasa examined the tiny, broken thing in her hand. “If I tell you won’t that make it not come true?”

“Well... Yeah.” Sasha sighed and pinched a tiny bit of meat from her bone before dropping it in the trash. “I wanna know though.” She popped the morsel into her mouth and swallowed without chewing.

Mikasa reached up and cupped Sasha’s cheek in her hand. “Go run us a bath and I’ll tell you.”

Sasha’s eyes lit up and she scampered away with an enthusiastic, “Okay!”

Mikasa finished wiping down the kitchen counters and turned on the dishwasher before wandering over to the bathroom. Sasha was adding bath salts to the warm water. When Mikasa rested a hand on her shoulder she turned to beam up at her. “So? What did you wish for?”

Mikasa smiled back and bent to lay a soft kiss on her lips. “To be with you.”

“O-oh.” Sasha flushed a pretty pink and fumbled more salt into the water than was strictly necessary.

Mikasa's grin turned slightly darker as she tugged at the hem of Sasha's grease-stained shirt. “Now lets get you out of these...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/99968824127/12-bones) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	13. 13 - Spirit - EreJean - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean drags Eren to a decrepit old shrine on a dare.

Eren set himself and pulled back against Jean’s grip on his hand. “Seriously, Jean, I don’t think-”

“What? It’s just an old deserted building. What can go wrong?” Jean turned back and the grin he flashed Eren was enough to loosen his locked knees and send him stumbling forward after the handsome blond idiot again.

“But we don’t even know the language very well...” Eren pointed out. “What if we piss someone off?”

“We won’t. Have you ever seen anyone there? It’s nighttime anyway.” 

“Well, no, but what about the spir-”

“It used to be a local shrine so if we leave a gift and a thank you prayer we should be fine, right? You don’t really believe in them anyways, do you?” 

“I-” Eren paused, “I guess not...”

Jean dragged him past the half-rotted gates that marked the beginning of the old property and down the overgrown stone path. Eren had to hop to keep his balance when his foot landed on a cracked slab. It took a little time for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight after the electric lights of the stores and houses they’d left behind. Jean cursed and his grip on Eren tightened painfully as he wiped at his face. 

“Jean?” Eren felt the uncomfortable line of a disturbingly strong spiderweb slide across his own cheek and brushed it away. “Jean are you really sure? I don’t think this is right...”

Jean didn’t even let go when they had to clamber over a collapsed torii gate. “Yes, I’m sure. We just have to touch the building.”

“Why you ever listen to Connie in the first place...” Eren sighed as he let Jean pull down some vines hanging from a tree and partially blocking their path. They made their way up a set of uneven, broken stairs and came out onto a rubbish-strew flat area. 

“Oh,” Eren said quietly.

“Yeah...” Jean breathed.

It was a tiny, wooden building. Not much to look at. One side was sagging and you could see through the back where the inner chamber had collapsed. The front alter was still, somehow, intact and Jean stepped forward, pulling Eren behind him. As they got closer he could see moonlight shining off of some pale thing inside. His heart sped up and he reminded himself that if the back had fallen in there were definitely going to be holes in the roof.

“Oh wow...” Jean was leaning in to get a closer look under the drooping edge of the roof. “Eren, check these out!”

“Um...” Eren stepped forward hesitantly and peered in. The shining thing was a pair of small ceramic fox statues seated in mirrored poses. Both with their heads turned like they’d just been interrupted. Both glaring out at the world with narrowed eyes. One was clutching what looked like a tiny scroll in its mouth but the other was its baring sharp, pointed teeth in a wicked grin. Eren felt a shiver run up his spine. “Jean, let’s go. Something feels weird.” 

“No, it’s fine, I wanna snap some pictures while we’re here,” Jean said, wrestling his phone out of his pocket.

“Jean...” There was a rustle of dried leaves and Eren looked around. There wasn’t any breeze tonight.

“It’s fine, Eren.” Jean took a photo of the figures and the flash partially blinded Eren. Off in the darkness there was a hollow thump like a rotten log being struck by something.

“Jean!” Eren hissed as the hairs on the back of his neck all stood up. “There’s something here!”

“You’re hearing things.” Jean crouched and began to lean in, probably trying to find a better angle, then froze when the thump came again, louder and closer this time. 

“We’re leaving!” Eren strode over to Jean and grabbed his wrist. 

“It was probably just a cat or something.” Jean tugged against Eren’s grip. “One more picture and we’ll go.” 

Eren hesitated, his heart thumping to quickly in his chest. “Jean, I’m really uncomforta-”

The out-of-tune jangling of a prayer bell sounded once and then immediately died away.

“Jesus...” Jean whispered, eyes flashing white in the moonlight. “That was-”

“Can we go. _Now?_ ” Eren started dragging Jean away by the sleeve.

“I- I still think it could be a cat,” Jean groused although there was a waver to his voice that Eren didn’t like.

Eren stopped and took a deep breath. “Look, Jean, I just feel like this is really wrong and we should go home. Okay?” The tinny sound of the bell came again. Three short, evenly spaced rattles. This time every hair on Eren’s body stood up. “ _Now!_ ”

“O-okay!” Jean stumbled as Eren dragged him bodily back toward the stairs. “Eren, wait!”

“No,” Eren snarled. He marched them smartly right down to the first fallen torii gate where he paused to set a hundred yen coin at the base and whisper a quick prayer. Jean did and same and then they high-tailed it back to civilization and light.

 

 

Behind the old shrine building peals of laughter rang out as a large blond man pounded a slender fellow on the back. “Oh my god, Con, did you see his face when we move the bell that last time?”

Connie snickered, “Hell, Reiner, I’ve never seen Eren actually _shake_. I had no idea he was superstitious!”

Reiner was about the respond when the jangle of the prayer bell filled the air around them again. He looked at Connie, “Dude... They’re gone.”

Connie stared back at him. “I didn’t do that, Reiner, the bell’s right there.” He pointed a shaking finger at the dented bell sitting two feet in front of them

Reiner took a deep breath and fished in his pocket for some change. “I think we should go.”

Connie nodded fervently. “Right now. Yeah.”

They each left an offering and scampered off toward the university campus almost as fast as Eren and Jean had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/100062520622/13-spirit) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	14. 14 - Orange - ReiNagisa (Free!) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa will take any excuse to dress up.

“Look! They match!” Nagisa turned, proudly displaying a set of matching swim briefs.

Rei eyed them. Bright orange jack-o-lanterns on a black background or tiny black bats on an orange background. Neither of them looked particularly beautiful. He sighed and pushed up his glasses. “Please explain this one more time, Nagisa? I have plenty of swimsuits at home and I _know_ you do too.”

“Well,” Nagisa chirped as he held one up in front of Rei and then the other, eyeing him the way Rei had seen teenage girls sizing up the members of male idol groups, “Since Iwatobi SC Returns is holding a Halloween event to try and attract more members I thought if we were going to participate in the races we should look the part.”

“And these are what you found...” Rei said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yep!” Nagisa tossed the jack-o-lanterns at Rei. “I think this one suits your colouring better.

“Does it?” Rei caught them and examined them. 

“Oh just try it on!” Nagisa pushed Rei toward the changing rooms.

“Alright, _alright!_ ” Rei gave in, toeing off his shoes and snapping the door shut before Nagisa could follow him in. 

“I’ll try these on, too!” Nagisa called after him, ever enthusiastic.

Rei stripped down and pulled the swimsuit on over his briefs. It fit well. He examined himself in the mirror. They did look pretty good. He peeled it off and put on his normal clothing before stepping back out. Nagisa bounced out of the next stall to join him not even a minute later.

“Mine fit perfectly!” He looked at Rei, almost bouncing in place.

“Mine did, too. Of course.” Rei examined them in what he hoped was a nonchalant way. “I think they’ll do just fine.”

“Oh good,” Nagisa smiled as he grabbed Rei’s hand and dragged him toward a nearby register. “Because if you didn’t I was going to flash you my matching boxers to try and convince you.”

Rei felt a flush burning up his cheeks. “M-matching... boxers?”

Nagisa stopped and shot an innocent smile back at Rei. “Yeah, they have little ghosts on them.”

“Oh.” Rei managed. “I see.”

Nagisa grinned and started walking again. “I’ll show you when we get home.”

Rei burbled something mostly incoherent. He was very grateful that Nagisa’s happy chatter took all the the cashier’s attention from him so he could try and compose himself a little. By the time he stepped up he was sure (despite her subtle, knowing grin) that he had almost managed a reasonable shade of not-red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/100142100892/14-orange) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	15. 15 - Black - Izumida Shinkai (YowaPeda) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumida helps Shinkai set up for a Halloween party.

“I’m decorating their pen for my Halloween party,” Shinkai explained with a lopsided smile. “I think it’ll be cute. Black rabbits and pumpkins.” 

“Isn’t that supposed to be black cats, Shinkai-san?” Izumida was giving the small black bunny in the little compound Shinkai had built for Usakichi and her babies a doubtful look.

“He is black though,” Shinkai responded, not even looking up from where he had his back to Izumida and was doing something with one of his other rabbits.

“But... Halloween is for black _cats_ ,” Izumida point out. “And two of them aren’t even black.”

“I know,” Shinkai carefully set the bunny he’d been holding back in the pen and reached for the next. “That’s why I’m doing this. Can you go grab me that box I left on the kitchen table?”

“Uh, sure,” Izumida trotted into the house, Andy and Frank not needing to exert themselves much as he lifted the large cardboard box and carried it back out to the pen. Shinkai was just returning the black rabbit to the pen as Izumida approached.

“Thanks,” Shinkai-san straightened and wiped his hands off on the old pair of jeans he was wearing before taking the box. He had Izumida help him drape garlands of crepe paper pumpkins and strings of orange and black streamers around the pen and the fence that surrounded his yard. When they’d finished he took a few steps back to look at it and grinned. “What do you think? I’ll add the pumpkins later so they don’t start eating them before the guests arrive.”

Shinkai examined the yard. The decorations did look pretty good. As his eyes wandered over the pen again something caught his eye. He stepped up to the fence to get a better look at the tiny red cape with an overly large, stiff collar that the black bunny was wearing. He was distracted by movement in the hutch. One of the brown bunnies hopped out wearing a tiny black sweater with a garish orange jack-o-lantern on the back. “S-Shinkai-san?”

Shinkai must have noticed something strange in Izumida’s voice because he wandered over to lean on the fence beside Izumida. “Oh, yeah, he’s a little black vampire bunny. Cute, right? Took me about an hour to sew that. I knit the sweaters for the other two as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/100142468477/15-black) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	16. 16 - Bat Wings - Arakita (YowaPeda) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arakita doesn't really enjoy parties.

“Hell is this?” Arakita peered suspiciously at the bunny in Shinkai’s arms. It was wearing a little orange sweater with black bat wings that stuck up from the back and waved around every time Shinkai moved and it was staring at him, unblinking. That thing weirded him the hell out.

“Usakitchi is getting into the Halloween spirit.”

“Uh-huh...” Arakita stepped into the house. “That’s... festive.”

Shinkai didn’t even blink as he turned to lead Arakita inside. “Come on in. There’s games out back, and food, and we’ll get a barbecue going in a little while. The Sohoku coach gave me some ideas.”

Some time later Arakita was leaning on the table staring at the rabbit sitting on the grass by his feet. He wrinkled his nose. The rabbit twitched its nose right back. Arakita reached out and grabbed a carrot stick from a nearby platter, gaze never leaving those beady eyes. Its velvety brown ears perked up as he crunched.

“Arakita?” Izumida pulled out a chair beside him and sat, sliding a glass of water over in front of him. “Don't you want to try bobbing for apples?”

Arakita shook his head, turning away from his staring contest with the rabbit. “What the fuck is that game, even? You get drenched and end up drinkin’ a mouthful of water that's been in someone else's mouth just for a chance at an apple? What the fuck, man.”

“I don't know... Onoda seems to be having fun.” Izumida looked over to where the petite man was being hauled, dripping, out of the bucket by Imaizumi and the loud redheaded kid. 

“Looks like a fuckin' stupid waste of time and fruit is what it looks like,” Arakita sneered.

“Says the man having a staring contest with a rabbit in a sweater,” Izumida laughed softly and pushed himself to his feet. “Fukutomi-san and Kinjou-san are over on the other side of the pen carving pumpkins with Shinkai-san if you'd like to do something else.”

“Yeah.” Arakita eyed the rabbit who was edging up toward him and the fragment of carrot stick he still held between his fingers. He let out a long sigh and scooped the beast up before heading around the rabbit hutch. It kicked at him and he swore loudly as he gently dropped it on the grass by Shinkai's feet.

“Thanks for bringing him over,” Shinkai smiled at him as he crouched down to rub between the rabbit's ears. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Arakita snorted but as soon as Shinkai stood up and turned away he tossed the bit of carrot down into the grass near its paws.

“Got anything to drink over here?” Arakita asked as he leaned against the rabbit fence and watched Fuku-chan and Kinjou carefully and methodically pull the guts out of their respective pumpkins. 

“Here,” Shinkai pushed a can of Cole across the table.

Arakita eyed it. “What the fuck is that?”

Shinkai smiled that slow smile of his. “Oh, they were out of Bepsi so I just got Cole. Hope that’s okay.”

Arakita felt his temper snap. “You know what Shinkai? Fuck you and fuck your rabbits. What the hell kind of party involves floating fruit in buckets, hacking up pumpkins with knives, and animals in fucking tiny sweaters with _wings_?”

Shinkai snorted then started to laugh. He lifted the lid of the cooler. It was full to the brim with ice and Bepsi. Arakita blinked. Shinkai crouched and fished one out. “Calm down Arakita. It’s an American-style Halloween party. Just be glad it’s not a costume party.”

Arakita caught the can automatically even as he hissed, “ _Costumes?!_ ”

“I would win.” Fuku-chan’s deep voice cut in. “If there were a costume contest.”

“Perhaps...” Kinjou said. “Or perhaps not. How strong _is_ your costume game, Fukutomi?” He made a small gesture and a tiny top hat appeared in his hand.

Arakita gave them all a disgusted look.

“Hey, Arakita?” Shinkai was opening a can of Bepsi for himself. “Why don’t you go help Tadokoro with the barbeque?”

“Yeah...” Arakita growled. “I just might.”

As he stomped away something moved near his feet. He looked down to find Usakichi staring up at him again. He gave the rabbit a dirty look and continued on his way. When he got to the grill the mountain and the green-haired dude were having some kind of argument about sauces and he scanned the backyard for something else to do. As he did so something bumped gently against his ankle. He looked down to find the rabbit, tiny wings still wobbling back and forth, looking up at him. He let out an annoyed sigh and carefully stepped around it, heading for the table and the platter of sliced vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arakita the closet animal-lover is something that is very important to me.
> 
> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	17. 17 - Insects - Reimin - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Armin is overly helpful.

“No.” Reiner backed away slowly. “No, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“But all my research says that confronting your fears can lead to overcoming them.”

“Armin.” Reiner’s calm voice was beginning to fray at the edges. “Armin I think you should put that poor beetle down and then we can go wash your hands and maybe you can read to me from that book we’re halfway through or something.”

Armin’s brows drew together, blue eyes serious. “No, Reiner, I really think we need to address this.” He took a step forward and Reiner stumbled back. 

“Armin. Armin, please, can we discuss this first? I think this might be too much to soon. Armin? Armin _no._ Armin. Please! _Armin!_ AR-” 

It was about then that the high-pitched screaming started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	18. 18 - Cauldron - JeanMarco - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean likes to check in on Marco after he finishes work.

Jean peered over Marco’s shoulder into the cauldron. “What’re you making?”

Marco leaned his head to the side and rubbed his cheek against Jean’s blond hair. “Why don’t you look at the recipe, silly? And grab me the Newt’s breath while you’re over there, would you?”

“Right-oh.” Jean ran a hand down the soft black working cloak covering Marco’s back before turning toward Marco’s workbench. The spell-book lay open, a large raven’s feather marking the current page. Jean plucked a small jar from a neat line set out along the back of the bench and glanced at the label to make sure it was the correct one. He reached back and dropped it into Marco’s outstretched hand before bending down to decipher the tiny, cramped writing that covered the page in the flickering light of the candelabras that sat on either end of the bench. “It’s a... a... Goddamn it, you need to get some electric lights down here.” Jean pulled one of the lights closer and as he skimmed the text his eyes widened. He straightened and turned to stare at Marco. “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

“You know perfectly well the lights would blow every time I cast a spell. What do you think it is?” Marco paused in the middle of gently tapping the bottle with an index finger to get just a little more powder out and looked up, chocolate eyes meeting Jean’s own. “Oh. Uh. No. It’s not.” He turned his attention back to his measuring. “Not what you’re probably thinking anyway.”

“Oh?” Jean leaned back against the pitted and time-darkened wood of the workbench. “So what exactly _does_ ‘love potion caramel popcorn’ do?”

Marco smiled a tiny, secret smile. “It’s not for you if that’s what you’re worried abou- Oh!”

Jean, who’d snuck up behind Marco again and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressed a smile to the back of Marco’s neck, the short brown hair at the nape tickling his nose. “Good. If you were worrying about that I would have had to immediately drag you out of your workshop to show you just how wrong you were.”

Marco chuckled but Jean could feel him shiver as he pressed back against his chest. “No, silly, but I might take you up on that offer anyways. It’s for Marlowe. He’s worried about Hitch.”

Jean snorted. “Seriously? The man is an idiot.”

“Yeah, I know.” Marco picked up the wooden paddle leaning against the rim of the cauldron and gave its contents a slow, laborious stir. “But it should be a popular seller this season and it doesn’t make you do anything you wouldn’t anyway. So...”

Jean laughed and kissed down Marco’s neck. “You almost done? I might try some if it doesn’t have any adverse affects.”

“’Bout thirty minutes left,” Marco sighed. “And I need the crushed rose petals if you don’t mind.”

“Anytime, love.” Jean fetched the jar for Marco. “You want me to get dinner started?”

“Yes.” Marco beamed at him. “Because if you are actually going to try some this when I’m done we’re both going to need as much stamina as we can get.

Jean felt his stomach flip and smirked back at Marco. “Pancakes it is then.” He turned and barely stopped himself from skipping up the old stone stairs that led from the kitchen down to the basement, Marco’s words floating up after him.

“Pancakes is the only thing you ever make for dinner, Jean! Oh, and can you pre-heat the oven to two-fifty?”

Jean stopped at the top and turned to yell back, “I bake all day for work! Just be grateful I don’t make you eat the leftover pastries and cakes!”

Marco’s laughter wound up the stairs to wrap Jean in warmth as he turned on the oven and then began gathering his own, less magical ingredients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contained a couple little homages: Baker-Jean is from my sweetheart's JeanMarco fanfic [Sinful Sweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1617080/chapters/3445589), a witch who's forced to eat pancakes all the time is an ode to one of my most favourite movies ever, and the lack of electric lights is lifted from my favourite modern-day wizard.
> 
> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	19. 19 - Eyeballs - Onoda (YowaPeda) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onoda has something unusual living under his bed...

“Does it ever come out?” Naruko didn’t seem able to tear his gaze from the long-limbs that slowly writhed about under the bed. “Or like... touch you or anything?”

“Ew, gross!” Onoda made a face. 

“GrossgrosssgrossGROSSgrossssss...” echoed from under the bed. 

“Ugh.” Imaizumi said. The whites of too-large eyes flashed in the shadows and all three of the boys jerked back a little.

“No. It doesn’t.” Onoda reached a finger out toward a protruding elbow joint and it slid away under the bed with a soft hiss. “It just mutters like that. ‘Gross.’ Or sometimes ‘small fry.’”

“Small fry..... Grooooosssss...” came the answering whisper. 

“That’s weird,” Naruko said slowly, “Really fucking weird.”

“So... He just crawled out of your closet one day and settled there?” Imaizumi asked. 

“I didn’t even see him come out of the closet.” Onoda laughed but it was a little too high pitched. He followed it up with a cough. “He just... appeared.”

“Does ever it steal your stuff? Makishima told me once that when he was little he had one that would always grab his phone.”

“Not really...” Onoda thought for a minute. “Although once... once I brought some slices of watermelon up and it...” He shuddered. “It was awful.”

“Well at least it leaves your figures alone.” Naruko said, eyeing the shelf full of Love Hime merchandise.

Imaizumi stood up. “We should start if we’re going to do this.”

“You’re right.” Onoda pushed himself to his feet. Menacing clicks came from under the bed and he took a small step back.

“I’ve got the mirror.” Naruko pulled the wall-mirror they’d taken from Onoda’s mother’s bedroom over and grabbed a handful of the blanket that hung over it, obscuring the glass. “Just say when.”

Onoda stepped up onto the bed and the clicking became louder. He grabbed the window curtains. “Ready.”

Imaizumi walked over to the door and rested his hand on the handle. “Three... Two... One...”

“Go!” All three boys shouted together as Onoda ripped the curtains open and Naruko flipped the blanket back. Daylight flowed into the room and bounced off the mirror to illuminate the dark space under the bed with a soft, golden light. The thing hissed and boiled out in a writing mass of limbs and clacking teeth. Its perfectly round, empty eyes twitched back and forth with sickeningly moist sounds as it shot toward the shadows under Onoda’s desk. Imaizumi threw open the door to let in light from the window at the end of the hall and the thing screeched and writhed. It turned, making a bee-line for the open closet. As it moved Naruko turned the mirror, chasing it with the light, and there was a puff of noxious smoke and a final hiss of “Smaaaaaall fry!” as it vanished into the shadows at the very back.

“Well.” Naruko grinned up at Onoda. “I think we got it.”

Imaizumi nodded. “It shouldn’t come back anymore.

“Thank you!” Onoda sank onto the bed, looking drained but thrilled. “Thank you both so much. I don’t know what I would have done without you.

“No problem,” Naruko grinned, “as long as dinner’s on you I’ll consider the favour repaid.”

Imaizumi glared at Naruko. “See if I help you when you get a monster under your bed, idiot.”

Naruko looked injured. “He offered!”

“I did!” Onoda piped up before a fight could get underway. “How about ramen? There’s a great place just down the street.”

“Sounds awesome!” Naruko started to lay the mirror down. “Let’s go!” 

“No!” Onoda slid off the bed and grabbed it. He used his desk chair to prop it up so the light kept shining into the closet. “Let’s just... leave it there for a while.”

As the boys headed out the mirror shifted and the beam of light moved just enough to illuminate the final corner of the closet. There was a final, tiny puff of smoke and a faint, “Grossssssssssss...” that faded away into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	20. 20 - Monster - T2 (AoTesh, YowaPeda) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junta never imagined that a lost comb could lead to this...

Junta stared at the simple wooden comb that lay on the dirty asphalt. It looked like it should have been under glass in a museum. He crouched. There hadn't been any festivals in the area for a while. No one ever came down here to get pictures taken in costume. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, examining it slowly. Definitely handmade. Definitely old, if the time softened edges on the back of the comb where someone would hold it were any indication. His mother had one like this that had been passed down from his great-great-grandmother. He stood and pocketed it. 

Down the alley there was a flash of movement and Junta kept his eyes open as he walked, just in case. As he rounded the corner onto the main road he turned his head and was startled by the sudden appearance of a young man. He was wearing a slightly scruffy black duster over black skinny jeans and lazily combing his fingers through his shoulder-length blond hair as he leaned back against the wall. Just another overly-stylish stranger. Junta turned his face forward and walked on. As he did something about the quality of the silence behind him changed and there was a rustle of fabric. 

He turned back, suspicious, to find the man gone. Junta slowly turned in a full circle and found the man in front of him, lounging on a stairway. Junta gave him a long look. The man avoided his gaze and began to play with his hair again. This time when Junta walked past him he listened for the rustle and as soon as it began he whipped around. The man stood there, staring at him, frozen in the middle of taking a step.

“Aha!” Junta smirked at him. “Got you! Now, what the hell are you doing?!”

The man fidgeted and stared at his feet.

“Well?” Junta strode up to him. The man opened his mouth then closed it. Junta narrowed his eyes. The man flicked his eyes up to look at Junta then glanced away when he met his gaze. Junta sighed. “Look, whatever, just cut it out.” He turned and continued on his way. He glanced back a few times but the man apparently had listened and was just staring forlornly after him. Junta frowned and decided to take the long, harder to follow, route home.

By the time he’d picked up the mail, bought groceries for dinner, and was facing his own door he’d completely forgotten about the incident. He unlocked it and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes before taking the groceries to the kitchen. He was almost through unloading the bag onto the counter when an unfamiliar shape out in the tiny garden caught his eye. When he raised his head the strange man from before was sitting on the ornamental rocks, shirtless, staring off into the distance. Junta realized his mouth had fallen open and carefully closed it. He certainly made a pretty picture but there was no arguing that he was definitely unbalanced. Junta pulled his phone out of his pocket and edged toward the back door. It was locked. Good. He walked over to the window and slid it open. 

“Hey!” 

The man jerked and nearly fell of the rocks, head snapping around.

“I’m going to call the police, you stalker!” Junta hollered. 

The man’s eyes widened and he raised his hands, palm forward, as he shook his head violently. 

“Then leave! You’ve got one minute!”

The man’s shoulders slumped and his face crumbled. He made such a miserable picture that Junta felt his heart ache in sympathy.

“What do you want?” Junta demanded.

The man looked up slowly and stared at him. 

“Can you even talk?” Junta could hear the annoyance in his words.

The man bit his lip then nodded once.

“Okay. A little. What’s your name?”

The man mumbled something.

“Oh for the love of- A little louder!”

“Aoyagi Ha...” The man’s voice trailed off halfway though.

“Alright, Aoyagi. Why the hell are you stalking me?”

Aoyagi put his head down and mumbled something else.

Junta sighed deeply and walked over to the door. He flung it open and slid into the plastic sandals he left by the door for gardening. Aoyagi watched him with wide eyes as he walked over and crouched by the half-naked weirdo. “Why. Are. You. Stalking. Me.”

“’M not stalking you...” He said in a soft little voice.

“Then why are you following me?!” Junta asked, exasperated.

Aoyagi looked away. “’M s-seducing... you...”

“You’re... what?” Junta sat back on his heels and stared at the man. “Okay. Look. I think you need some help so-”

“No!” The word came out so shrill that Junta had to cover his ears. Aoyagi had tensed up and was fidgeting with his jacket. 

“Uh... okay...” 

Aoyagi reached out a hand and touched Junta’s pocket. 

“What?” Junta managed not to flinch. 

Aoyagi stared at him and poked the pocket again.

Junta patted the pocket and felt something hard. The comb. He pulled it out. “This? _This_ is why you’ve been following me?”Aoyagi nodded and Junta sighed again and held it out. “Is it yours?”

Aoyagi nodded but instead of taking it pushed it back at Junta. 

Junta frowned. “I don’t... understand...”

Aoyagi ducked his head, long blond hair sliding across his face to his his eyes as he mumbled, “I’m supposed to seduce and spirit away anyone who picks it up...”

“Oh... kay...” Junta said slowly. “So... you think you’re a ghost?”

“Banshee...” Aoyagi murmured. “... Farie.”

He was cracked as a chestnut shell. Junta drew back a little. “Right then. Why don’t you just step inside for some tea and you can maybe give me a number for your family and-”

Aoyagi lifted his head to give him a piercing stare then opened his mouth. What came out wasn’t so much a scream as a sonic blast and Junta felt like his ears were about to pop. Aoyagi snapped his mouth closed just before it became unbearable.

Junta sat there for a long few minutes, processing what had just happened as the ringing in his ears faded away. Then he nodded once and tucked the comb back into his pocket. “Okay, I am going to need some more explanation — and I am definitely not letting you spirit me away — but let’s talk inside. I’ll find you something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Continued in chapter 27.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2389379/chapters/5623619)
> 
> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	21. 21 - Curse - ErenReiner - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Reiner got knocked slightly out of sync with this plane of existence there haven't been many people he can talk with.

Reiner sat on the edge of the roof, kicking his feet slowly, staring down at the people milling in the yard. Every time one hit the wall of the house the back of his heel would disappear into the brick for a moment. But the tingle that the partial phase sent through his nerves wasn’t nearly as strong as the warmth that flooded his chest when the handsome brunette boy dressed as a werewolf with fake ears and a tail and an artfully ripped shirt tipped his head back and laughed at something the blond nerd in over-sized glasses beside him had said.

“Hey.” Bertolt crouched beside him and gestured at the Halloween party in the yard below. “You could go down, you know.” His long dark bangs fell over his face, hiding his eyes, but the way he turned and tilted his head told Reiner Bertolt was watching him.

“Naw.” Reiner smiled crookedly up at Bertolt who’s long legs always gave him an advantage. “Not this time.”

“No? They wouldn’t remember even if you talked to them so it’s fine. You’ll feel better if you at least meet him.”

Reiner’s eyes sought out the werewolf before he could stop himself. “No... I don’t know...”

“Oh go on.” Bertolt shoved him gently.

“Ber- No!” But it was too late. Reiner slid off the edge and toward the ground. It rose up too quickly but instead of crashing into the shrubs planted around the house he just sort of sank through them. He got up and dusted himself off, grumbling.

“Have fun!” Came a soft chuckle from the roof.

“Have fun yourself you meddling asshole,” Reiner growled as he stalked out of the bushes. He turned a few heads but their eyes slid away almost as quickly, the light of interest dulling almost before it had a chance to spark.

“Hey.” Reiner froze out of instinct and turned to see who had spoken. It was never directed at him, not unless Bertolt or Annie were around, but he always looked anyway.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around before,” the handsome brunette was standing not two feet away and staring directly at him.

“H-hey...” Reiner said. “Yeah. I just moved here.”

“Welcome,” The blond nerd who was standing nearby smiled at Reiner but it faded as a girl approached them and distracted them. “Oh, hey Mikasa!”

“I’m glad you came out then!” The werewolf, whose eyes were a beautiful deep green up close, offered him the hand that wasn’t holding a violently blue drink. “Eren Jaeger.”

“Reiner Braun.” He took Eren’s hand. It was warm and strong as it squeezed his. Eren smiled and began leading him on a long, wandering journey of introductions. Every one of them was polite but within a minute or two their attention drifted away again. Eren seemed a little confused and got rather abrupt with a few but his own focus never wavered.

“Man, I’m so sorry. They’re usually really friendly. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Eren frowned a little as he led Reiner over to the porch.

“Naw, it happens to me a lot. I’m kinda intimidating.” Reiner almost didn’t have to think about the half-lie. 

“No, seriously, I pride myself on my hospitality. Sit down. Let me get you a drink.”

Eren was gone before Reiner could protest further so he just sank onto the edge of the deck with a sigh to wait. Bertolt was right, he did feel better — and Eren had somehow managed to keep tabs on him for a long time — but it was still going to hurt when he didn’t come back. Reiner folded his hands in his lap. He didn’t want to look up and see Eren talking with someone else.

“Hey.” 

A red plastic cup appeared in Reiner’s vision. He looked up slowly to see Eren giving him a puzzled look. “Did you think I was gonna bail, too?”

“Uh...” Reiner accepted the cup. “Yeah, I guess. We only just met.”

“Naw, you seem like a cool guy.” Eren fidgeted with his cup. “And... you’re pretty built...”

Reiner blinked. “I’m... built?”

“Ah! I-I mean... You’re ripped. You must go to the gym a lot yeah?” Eren grew redder and redder as he spoke. “Or, uh, maybe your work is pretty physical? I’m work in the town planning office. It’s kind of boring but I like it...” Eren stopped talking abruptly and took a gulp from his cup.

Reiner took an experimental sip of his drink while Eren chattered. It was pretty strong. He smiled at Eren. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Yes! I mean- no.” Eren ducked his head and squeezed his cup a little too hard. Liquid sloshed over the edge and he hastily put it down. “Um, unless you’re cool with that...?” He turned his head just enough that one green eye peered out from under his bangs.

“I’m cool with that.” Reiner grinned at him. “You’re pretty cute yourself.” Eren somehow managed to blush harder and Reiner laughed softly. When Eren’s eyes hardened he stopped, wondering if he’d upset him.

“Alright.” He downed the rest of his drink and stood in front of Reiner. 

“Uh...” Reiner sat back a little. 

“No, don’t move.” Eren dropped his cup and grabbed Reiner by the shoulders. “I’m going to kiss you and I’m going to blame it on the drink if you don’t like it.”

Reiner was laughing again when soft lips pressed against his. He pulled Eren into his lap. “You don’t need to blame it on the drink.” 

“Oh thank god,” Eren grinned back at him, “Because you are really hot and I want to spend the rest of the evening making out.”

“I am absolutely okay with that.” Reiner lowered his voice and felt Eren shiver when he ducked his head for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	22. 22 - Poison - ReiJean - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner sometimes lets Jean use him as a guinea pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone! I had to take a short trip so I'm further behind than I intended!

“What’s this?” Reiner asked, examining the bottle of pink goop that Jean had just poured him.

“Just drink it.” Jean told him as he fussed around at his desk.

“Why?”

“Because I need to measure its effects.”

Reiner turned it over. I was thick as molasses. “... Is it poison?”

An annoyed sigh. “No.”

“Will it hurt me?”

“... No.”

Reiner gave the back of Jean’s head a long, searching look.

“It’s not. I promise.”

“What is it then?”

Jean mumbled something.

“What was that?” Reiner was frowning now.

Jean mumbled something again.

“Dammit, Jean!” Reiner thumped the bottle down on the table. “Just tell me! I don’t want to spend another night running around on all fours and howling.”

“Just drink it!” Jean whirled around, cheeks pink. “It won’t hurt you!”

“Then just tell me!” Reiner yelled.

“Fine!” Jean twisted some papers between his hands. One tore. “ _Shit._ Uh. It’s... it’s a... an aphrodisiac.” Before Reiner could gather his thoughts Jean rushed on. “There’s a tiny bit of poisonous plant extract in it but not enough to do any damage! I just wanted to try it out! It’s not even a full dose. Absolutely nothing bad is going to happen it’s just- R... Reiner...?”

Reiner had bent his head and his shoulders were shaking from trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Reiner? Are you okay...?” Jean’s hand landed lightly on his shoulder. 

“Idiot!” Reiner choked out as he wrapped an arm around Jean’s neck and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. “You’re-” he couldn’t help himself, a few giggles slipped out, “You’re a right dense one, aren’t you, Jean?”

“I don’t...” Jean kept his eyes focused on Reiner’s nose. “It’s not enough to do anything. I think. It should just make you a little flushed and warm, if anything.”

Reiner pulled the pot of potion over from where Jean had set it down on the table. “I think I can fix that...”

Jean paled then flushed a bright red again. “O-oh...”

Reiner grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. “So long as you’re okay with that.” He paused, then added, “And are sure it’s not going to kill me.”

Jean nodded fervently and made a little squeak which Reiner took as assent on both counts. Reiner grinned and downed the pot. “Well. Let’s see how it works then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	23. 23 - Phobia - NozakiMikorin (Nozaki) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoshiba has a problem.

The closet door slid back an inch or two and a flash of red hair could be seen as Mikoshiba pressed his face up against the gap. “Hey? Nozaki? You there?”

“In the kitchen!” came a deeper voice from down the hall.

“Is it dark enough yet?”

“Yeah, you can come out.”

“Okay. I’m coming now then.” Mikoshiba slid the door open the rest of the way and straightened his cape before he headed down the hall. “Are you making dinner?”

“Yes,” the tall figure of Nozaki turned from the stove to look down at Mikoshiba. “Would you like anything?”

“Um... No.” Mikoshiba looked away. “I’m fine.”

“Ah.” Nozaki turned back to the stove.

“Did you... um... notice anything different this morning?” Mikoshiba edged up beside Nozaki, eyeing the bubbling pot on the stove.

“Hm...” Nozaki stared off into the distance. “I guess... it’s colder today? Fall is definitely here. I can smell the frost when I wake up.”

Mikoshiba sighed silently and edged even closer giving his arm a little flick to flare the cape out. “Nothing else? Nothing... new?”

“Not really.” Nozaki said, face expressionless.

“Oh. Okay.” Mitoshiba turned and started walking away. “I’ll just go sit-” A hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt. Mikoshiba froze.

“You haven’t eaten yet.” Nozaki informed him. 

“I don’t want to.” Mikoshiba said, shoulders slumping as he pouted.

Nozaki’s hand let go and slid down his back. “A handsome vampire in a beautiful new cape like that?”

Mikoshiba perked up immediately and flipped the cape out again as he turned back to face Nozaki. “I do look handsome, don’t I?”

Nozaki nodded sagely. “It’d be a shame if you just had a bloodpack like some fledgeling. Think how noble you’d look wrapping your victim up in that.”

“Noble...” Mikoshiba echoed.

“Leaning right in, the fine line of your neck exposed as you bend to drink, your pearly white fangs against your prey’s quick pulse...” 

Mikoshiba hardly realized what was happening, so involved in the praise that he didn’t register Nozaki getting close enough that he could feel his breath hot on his neck or his own arms instinctively wrapping around Nozaki’s wide shoulders until large, warm hands slid up the back of his shit. He shivered as Nozaki pulled him closer. “No...”

“You’re just so gorgeous I don’t know what to do,” Nozaki breathed in his ear. “Can’t you hear how fast my heart is beating?”

Mikoshiba tensed for a moment before biting down at the point where Nozaki’s neck met his shoulder. The blood tasted delicious and he lost himself in it. When Nozaki’s gentle hands coaxed him back and away from the warm sweetness he licked his lips and looked up at him.

“Was it good?” Nozaki was smiling down at him. 

“It was but you know I hate...” Mikoshiba’s gaze focused on a trickle of scarlet running down from the two small teethmarks and a cold rush shot through his nerves. “Blood...” The world started to spin around him and he felt Nozaki’s arms tighten around him just before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	24. 24 - Teeth - ReiCon - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner learns something new about Connie.

“Do it again.”

Connie bared his teeth in a grin. 

Reiner lightly touched the tips of Connie’s fangs where they protruded over his lips. “I still can’t believe these are real.”

“They are,” Connie said through his teeth. Reiner drew his hand back and Connie licked over his teeth to moisten them before he closed his mouth. “And they’re just going to get bigger as the full moon gets closer.”

“That’s crazy.” Reiner grinned at the tips of Connie’s ears which were starting to become noticeably pointy. “I finally get why you never let the Home Ec. Teacher win her war against hats in the classroom.”

Connie blushed and ducked his head, mumbling, “Sitting in the Principal’s office was better than making shitty muffins anyways...”

Reiner laughed. “I will give you that. Mine and Bertl’s always turned out like rocks.”

Connie smiled. “Yeah, I seem to remember a dent in the drywall. Are you done? Can I put my hat back on now?”

“Almost.” Reiner reached out and turned Connie around with gentle hands.

“Oh god...” Connie groaned and slouched a little deeper into his jacket as Reiner pulled the back of it up.

“You do have one!” Reiner crowed. 

Connie grabbed for his precariously perched belt as Reiner pulled at the boxers that sat a good six inches higher on Connie’s waist than his jeans. He didn’t really give a shit about the style but the thinner fabric was easier on his tail when it had to be tucked away.

“Can I touch it?” Reiner asked eagerly.

Connie hesitated then sighed, “Well you’ve already hand your hand in my boxers...” he grumbled. 

“Thanks, man,” Reiner’s hand closed loosely around the base and pulled with the grain all the way to the tip.

Connie let out a choked noise.

Reiner grinned and rested his chin on Connie shoulder. “So... I have been forced to watch the 10th Kingdom at least a dozen times and I have to know: Is it sensitive?”

Connie shuddered as Reiner let him go. “N-No.” He coughed to clear the lingering waver from his voice. “That’d be pretty stupid.”

“Oh.” Reiner sounded disappointed. He pulled Connie’s tail through his fingers again, the gentle twisting and tugging sending fireworks shooting up and down Connie’s nerves. “’S cool. I just thought that could be fun.”

“Fun?” Connie managed.

“Fun.” Reiner pushed the fur at the tip back against the grain and Connie gasped. Reiner’s fingers stopped then slowly started again. “Are you _sure_ it’s not sensitive?”

“Not at all!” Connie whirled around and couldn’t quite hide the sharp breath he took as he ripped his tail from Reiner’s gentle fingers.

Reiner reached for it. “Aw, come on.”

“No. You stop that.” Connie pulled his jacket down over it. “Knock it off.”

Reiner grinned. “Is it gonna get bigger, too?”

“Ha ha.” Connie gave him a flat look as he reached back to tuck it away properly. Reiner’s grin held no malice though and Connie rolled eyes eyes and answered, “Yeah. It will.”

“I’ll buy you a pizza if you’ll let me see it on the full moon?” Reiner offered, eyes shining with curiosity.

Connie opened his mouth then thought about what Reiner had just said and closed it. “Yeah, alright. I’d be down for free pizza.”

“Sweet, it’s a date!” Reiner bent in and gave Connie a quick kiss on the mouth. “I gotta get to class but text me what kind you like so I don’t forget!” He jogged off and Connie was left blinking after him, his fingers rising to touch his still-tingling lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	25. 25 - Slime - Bertl and Eren - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some night jobs are less fun than others.

“Ew.” Bertolt stared piteously at Eren over the lanky thing laying between them. It twitched and a bit more slime flew from its hand to join the massive puddle at his feet. He had to fight not to gag. 

“What?” Eren grinned up at Bertolt until a bit of the ooze sliding down his face and precariously close to his mouth forced him to snap it shut.

“I just don’t understand why we have to do this...” Bertolt hoisted the limp form in his arms and dragged it over to the edge of the puddle.

“Because they get stuck in the vents and die and then they’re slimy and stinky and even more disgusting. If we zap them they get too scared to come back for a while.” Eren gave Bertolt a hand, grabbing the thing by its skinny ankles, and they heaved it over the edge of the platform. It sank into the water with a splash. 

“Stupid invasive species,” Bertolt mumbled as he trudged back to the gear room and began stripping off his soaked coveralls.

“Well, what did you expect?” Eren joined him, pausing only to shuck off his knee-high boots before he walked straight into the showers, uniform and all. “They’re just grindylows. It’s not like they can tell the difference between a proper pond and bilge-water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	26. 26 - Demon - BertArmin - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt doesn't know how badly he needs a little kindness in his life.

“Get out!”

Something hit Bertolt in the back of the head and he stumbled. 

“We don’t want you here!”

He heard something thunk against the rock wall behind him and hurried on, head lowered.

“That’s right! Stay out of our town you monster!”

Bertolt hurried down the foggy road that led past the church and out of town. He’d learned early on that although the priests might be the loudest of his tormentors they also believed that the holy ground would be enough to drive him onward and away. How wrong they were. 

He ducked through a stand of trees and doubled back toward the back of the church building. By the time he broke out into the gentle slope that served as the town’s graveyard he was soaked through from the drops of condensation that had hung on every leaf. Ignoring his discomfort he ran for the nearer of the two small mausoleums that stood proudly on top of the hill. 

It was a dark, grim building with skulls carved over the lintel but its stone walls offered shelter and peace. He pushed the door open as quietly as he could, slipping between the marble slabs into the quiet darkness. He felt around for a corner and sank down to curl up in its cold stone embrace. He sat there for a long time, listening to the tiny noises of animals both inside and out and making sure none of the villagers had followed him. They hadn’t. Only then did he unwrap the half-loaf of bread and rind of cheese he’d managed to swipe before they’d driven him out of town. By the time he’d finished chewing the stale stuff he was shivering quite severely. He sat in the quiet for a little longer before he allowed the fever contained in his core to spread through him, suffusing him with heat until his clothing began to steam and the rock around him radiated his warmth back at him. He was just starting to relax into an exhausted stupor when the door ground open again.

“Is someone in here?” Came a very faint whisper.

Bertolt made himself as small as possible.

“Hello?” The door opened wider, framing a slight figure in the dull grey daylight it admitted. “I’m-” they paused to swallow audibly, “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re the shifter who was in town, right?”

Bertolt didn’t answer, just half-closed his eyes to limit the amount of light they would reflect.

“I just... I brought you some food. I don’t think it’s very human, how they treat you. I’ll leave it here.” There was a rustle, and the figure crouched then retreated, closing the door behind it. 

Bertolt did not dare to move for a very long time. When he did, he found a small basket sitting just inside the door. Inside were bread and cheese and even a bottle of milk. The bread was still a little warm and he devoured it.

 

 

Bertolt stayed there for a while. The person came back every night and every time they reassured him that they weren’t going to hurt him and left him some food. He would eat what he could, conceal the rest in his pockets, and leave the empty basket exactly where they’d placed it. After about five nights of this the figure hesitated before withdrawing. Bertolt tensed, ready to rush it if he had to.

“Um... I heard that when you were in town, a pack of children frightened you and you set a box on fire...” The voice, measured and never tense or stressed, hesitated. “I don’t blame you — I know those children and they’re awful — but I was wondering if you’d show me some day? I’m very interested in what makes a shifter a shifter. You can call me Armin.”

He departed as usual then and Bertolt was left alone in the dark to ponder the strange words.

The next night Armin left him a lantern and a tinderbox. “Just in case you want to see anything. Or let me see you. It’s your choice.”

Two days later Bertolt scraped together enough courage to light the lantern and leave it on the other side of the mausoleum. Armin took this as an invitation and, although he didn’t move closer than the door, sat down and chatted at him for quite a while about shifters and the world beyond. Bertolt listened politely. If Armin noticed that that the stone floor he sat on was warmer than it should have been he didn’t mention it to Bertolt.

One and a half weeks after Bertolt had come to the mausoleum and four days after Armin had begun staying to talk Bertolt said something to him. He whispered, “Thank you,” just as Armin was closing the mausoleum.

The door paused in its motion and he heard the smile in Armin’s voice as he answered, “You’re welcome.” 

The next day he told Armin his name. 

The day after that Armin invited him to move into the barn at his farm. 

Bertolt, still skittish, declined. After Armin had left he followed the boy through the darkened buildings to a distant farm far out beyond the other side of the town. It seemed that he and a handful of young people were the only ones that lived there. Bertolt watched their silhouettes move in the window for some time before returning to his mausoleum.

 

 

“You’ll come?” Armin sounded as surprised as Bertolt felt. He’d never intended to say yes but, lulled by food and pleasant company he had drowsily agreed to Armin’s repeated plea to come to the farm. Bertolt thought over his options as he pushed heat into a slab of floor that held two pieces of bread with cheese on top. He frowned at the soft red glow of the hot stone and considered saying no. But in the end, staring into Armin’s gentle blue eyes as he pushed one piece of cheese-toast to the centre of the neutral space that lay between them, he sighed and nodded.

Armin positively beamed. “Let’s go now. I don’t want you to have to spend another minute here.” When Bertolt stood he towered over Armin but Armin just smiled up at him through his blond bangs and slowly reached out and took Bertolt’s hand, “So we don’t get separated in the dark.”

This time Armin chose a path that avoided the town entirely. As they approached the house Bertolt could see a light flickering in the front window. Armin stopped in between the house and the barn and looked up at Bertolt. “You could stay in the house tonight if you want. There are more people there I would like to introduce you to someday.”

Bertolt shook his head, frozen in place by the thought of facing others, and Armin smiled up at him. 

“It’s okay.” He led Bertolt to the barn and settled him in an empty stall full of clean hay near the doors. “I’ll come and find you in the morning. If you’re not here I’ll come back to the mausoleum tonight as usual.”

When Armin left him with a whispered goodnight Bertolt curled up in the hay. He stared at his hand in the darkness. It felt cold and heavy with the weight of its emptiness.

 

 

Bertolt woke up to a pair of bright, amber eyes staring down at him. “Hello!” the huge shape roared in a bass rumble as it jabbed a hand at Bertolt. “I’m Reiner. Armin told me not to bother you but I wanted to say hi.”

Bertolt was pressed back against the wood of the stall before he was even awake enough to recognize the figure as a man. A man who was smiling. But he knew better than to trust a smile. Heat rushed over him and he felt the straw under his fingers shrivel away. “Don’t touch me...” he mumbled.

“Oh!” Reiner backed off. “Oh, uh, sorry man. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Bertolt climbed to his feet, wisps of smoke rising around him from the singed bedding. The man was blocking his way out. He shivered as he glanced around, looking for an exit, any exit. 

“Calm down,” The blond was holding out his hands. Too close. _Too close._

The smoke thickened into tendrils. He heard something crackle. A horse whinnied in alarm. He was going to have to rush the man if he wanted to escape. He was a little taller than him. It might work. He braced himself to charge.

“Reiner!” Frantic blue eyes appeared behind the stranger and both he and Bertolt gasped as a bucket of cold water was thrown over them. A second followed quickly and steam billowed up around Bertolt, quickly filling the stall. He slipped around the man, now bellowing and flailing his arms, in the confusion. Just as he saw a straight line open up in front of him to the door and freedom slender arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Bertolt, _it’s okay._ You’re safe.”

Bertolt staggered to a halt, the familiar voice holding him back more than the extra weight. 

Armin sucked air in through his teeth but his arms tightened. “I’ve got you.” Bertolt could head activity in the stall behind them and Armin barked out a sharp, “No! Just go make sure the fire’s out.”

There was a soft grunt and Armin’s face pressed into the middle of Bertolt’s back. “Reiner didn’t mean any harm he’s just overly friendly.”

Bertolt let Armin hold him and talk, his body slowly relaxing and cooling despite the tension that kept his breathing shallow and fast. 

“-just a big softie. I promise. You’re safe here. No one’s going to hurt you.” 

Bertolt turned, slowly so that Armin wouldn’t think he was running. 

Armin didn’t let go but loosened his grip enough that Bertolt could move. When Bertolt stopped Armin stared up at him, brows drawn together with concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’m alright,” Bertolt said softly as he raised a hand to Armin’s pink cheek. “But I hurt _you_...”

Armin shook his head and took a step back, smiling. “It’s just steam. It’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

Bertolt frowned but didn’t press the matter. “Why do you want me to stay so much?”

“Because you belong here,” Armin reached out and took Bertolt’s hand. “Because you can help us figure out what’s wrong with the titans who’ve gone mad.”

Bertolt tried to draw back. “I don’t want to be part of an experiment...” 

“You won’t be.” Bertolt flinched away as the big blond walked by with an armload of sodden straw. “And you won’t be alone.” He stomped his foot down and where it landed the earth sprang up and froze in mid-splash, like water from a puddle.

Bertolt blinked.

The man winked at him and continued on.

Armin sighed. “ _Reiner._ ”

Bertolt looked down at where Armin held his hand. It was warm in his. When Armin gave him a little squeeze he looked up into those dazzling blue eyes again.

Armin smiled at him. “Also because I like you and I want you to stay.”

Bertolt felt his heart lift and a blush darken his cheeks. “Oh...”

Armin squeezed his hand again. “Will you come inside and meet everyone?”

Bertolt nodded and they walked out of the barn and toward the house, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	27. 27 - Reaper - T2 (AoTesh, YowaPeda) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further adventures of Hajime the Banshee and Junta the human as continued from [chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2389379/chapters/5534576).

“This is Hajime Aoyagi,” Junta gestured to the woman in front of him. “Hajime, this is my second-cousin, Mari Yamamoto.”

Hajime slapped his hands over his mouth to stop the piercing cry that was coming from his throat. 

“Uh...” said Junta’s cousin.

Junta gave him a concerned look. “Hajime?”

Hajime gave him a piteous look and Junta’s eyes went wide with alarm. 

“Excuse us,” Junta grabbed Hajime by the elbow and quickly steered him away from the yard where all Junta’s relatives were gathered for a barbecue and around the back of the house. He pulled Hajime in close and stared at him. “Something’s wrong?”

Hajime nodded.

Junta’s face scrunched up. “Someone’s not going to die... are they?”

Hajime shook his head, hard.

Junta let out a long sigh of relief. “Okay, what is it then?”

Hajime grunted and gestured.

“ _No._ ” Junta gasped then ran to the corner of the house to peer around it. He glanced back at Hajime. “You’re not serious?”

Hajime gave him a long look. 

Junta’s eyes widened and he turned his gaze back to his cousin. “Well. Shit. Guess I’d better start thinking about baby shower presents.” He whiled back to Hajime. “Wait. You’re supposed to foretell death! Not life.”

Hajime ducked his head to hide the blush he felt coming on.

“You’re... not very good at this banshee business, are you?” 

When Hajime looked up, pride stung, he found Junta giving him a relaxed grin.

“It’s okay. Foretelling pregnancy is definitely better than death. You could start a fortune-telling business.”

Hajime shook his head and Junta laughed. 

“Okay. No fortune telling business. But, how about you take a good look at everyone else before we go back out just in case there are any other surprises on the way.”

Hajime smiled back shyly and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	28. 28 - Blood - YumiKuri - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin carving can be a dangerous business.

“Ouch!” 

Ymir whipped her head around to find Krista sucking on her finger, pumpkin and blood covered knife held up in her other hand. She sighed and grabbed a paper towel. “Krista, here.” Ymir held out her hand. Krista looked up at her, blue eyes a little wide. Ymir pushed her hand out again and Krista reluctantly pulled her finger from her mouth with a soft popping noise. Ymir wrapped it in the paper towel and pulled Krista gently to her feet.

“Ymir?” Krista looked up at her questioningly.

“We gotta get a band aid on that.” Ymir tugged her over to the bathroom and lifted her onto the counter by her waist. Krista let her, kicking her feet a little while Ymir bent to dig the first-aid kit out of the cupboard. “Rinse it off,” Ymir told her as she rummaged.

“Okay.” The rush of water from the tap was followed by a soft hiss of pain. Ymir stood to find Krista biting her lip and starting fixedly at the water.

Ymir took Krista's hand gently in hers and turned it so the water could clean it properly. Krista winced and worried at her lip. Ymir smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. Krista blinked and Ymir licked at her lips while the water continued running.

“Ymir!” She gasped as Ymir pulled back to turn off the water. 

“Yes?” Ymir smirked at her as she patted Krista's hand dry with another paper towel. It came away bloody and she frowned as she reached for the tube of disinfectant. Krista flinched when she moved to dab some on the cut that ran across the side of her index finger.

“It's... it's not going to hurt is it?” She had her eyes half-closed already as she watched Ymir.

Ymir laughed softly, enjoying the way Krista's eyes snapped open and lit with insulted fire. “You're such a baby!”

“Ymiiiiiir,” Krista whined.

Ymir grinned, “No. It's not going to hurt.”

“Okay,” Krista set her face in a grimace. “Okay, I'm ready.”

“I'm already done,” Ymir chuckled as she peeled a large band aid out of its wrapping.

“You are?” Krista peered at her finger.

“I am.” Ymir pressed a kiss to the band aid.

Krista wound her fingers in Ymir’s hair and gently pulled her up for another kiss. “More?”

Ymir smirked, “Don’t you want to finish carving your pumpkin?”

“Later.” Krista said, tugging more firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	29. 29 - Scream - BeruJean - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean can be a bit of a jerk.

Not many people knew Bertolt’s weakness. Jean did though. When he caught Bertolt alone, walking back from the bathrooms or finishing up cleaning duty, that was when he would tiptoe up behind his slender, quiet classmate. 

Today Bertolt was reading a book in his bunk while everyone else was out socializing after dinner. Jean had been going to grab something and return to chatting with Marco and Thomas but the sight of Bertolt sprawled across his bed on his stomach with one foot swaying lazily in the air stopped Jean in his tracks.

Jean was good at sneaking. Almost no one ever heard him coming. He’d heard Armin’s quiet giggle, Reiner’s loud bray, and Connie’s guffaw but the sound he loved most was the shriek that Bertolt made when Jean stuck his hands under Bertolt’s shirt and ran light fingertips just so over the swells and dips of his eight-pack. He slid up beside the bed, coming in at an angle where Bertolt’s peripheral vision wouldn’t save him, and danced his fingers over the space where Bertolt’s shirt had ridden up to expose his hipbones.

Bertolt screamed. A pure, shrill sound that drove Jean to near tears as he cackled. But his mirth didn’t last as a long shin swept his legs out from under him and he topped into the bed with a shout of his own. He found himself laying nose-to-nose with a wide-eyed and panicked Bertolt.

“Uh, sorry, Bertolt!” Jean scrambled to sort out his limps and find purchase on the bed.

“Jean!” Bertolt let the word out in an explosive burst of air, going limp. “Oh walls, _Jean_ , you scared me.”

“Yeah, uh, I kind of meant to but I’m sorry, I guess.” Jean pushed himself to his hands, uncomfortably aware of the heat of Bertolt’s body.

Bertolt was frowning up at him and Jean blushed. “Your reflexes are getting better. Have you been practising more?”

“You shouldn’t scare me.” Bertolt told him, poking a hand into Jean’s elbow and unbalancing him.

“You make great sounds,” Jean blurted as he shifted above Bertolt.

“Hm.” He knocked Jean’s other arm out from under him and rolled Jean over onto the bed. 

Jean yelped as he went down. 

Bertolt stared at him for a moment then said, slowly, “That’s a terrible reason.”

“Uh... yeah.” Jean said, lying on his side and staring into Bertolt’s forest green eyes. This close he could see little pale brown flecks floating in the emerald.

“You can stay and read with me.” Bertolt told him calmly.

“Oh. Okay.” Jean wiggled onto his stomach and uncertainly inched a little closer to see. “What are we reading?”

Bertolt placed the book between them and pulled Jean against him with one long arm. “A book about birds.”

Jean didn’t really give a shit about birds but for the next hour there was nothing he would have rather done than lie beside Bertolt’s warm body and breathe with him while he learned about eagles and robins and sparrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	30. 30 - Undead - EruwinMike - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years Mike has picked up some strange hobbies.

Erwin perched on what served for a couch in Mike’s over-sized living room. “You still can’t get rid of this, huh?”

“It’s traditional.” Mike walked over carrying two tumblers of clear liquid and sat down beside Erwin.

Erwin waited as Mike breathed out over the drinks then took the flaming glass. Mike waited for a little while then covered the glass with his palm. Erwin did the same. There were three small floating things in the liquid that appeared to be coffee beans. When the fire had gone out Mike slid his hand to the side just far enough that he could suck the air from the glass before downing the shot, beans and all. Erwin sucked down a mouthful of... black licorice vapour. _Really strong_ black licorice vapour. He held the glass away from his mouth as he choked on the vile fumes. 

“Good god, Mike!” He pushed the drink back at the quiet man. “You would think that after a few centuries of hoarding you’d develop some _taste!_ ”

Mike shrugged and downed the second drink then stood, his long, reptilian tail knocking a few coins loose to bounce down and clink against the hardwood floor. He smiled at Erwin, “You’re one to talk.”

Erwin returned the smile and leaned back against the pile of gold and gems. “I believe that’s the pot calling the kettle black. Roasted or sucked dry food is still food.” He shifted then sighed as the edges simply dug into different parts of his back. “Although, really, this is absurd. Do you know how far furniture technology has come in the past few centuries? You wouldn’t believe how cheap couches are nowadays.”

“Mm,” Mike hummed as he walked back to the kitchen with the glasses. 

“If you don’t shell out for one soon I’ll have Hanji pick one out for your next birthday,” Erwin told him, knowing full that the way he lay draped over the hoard was probably detracting from the weight of the threat.

“Hm.” Mike wandered back and sank down in front of Erwin.

Erwin raised a hand to cup Mike’s cheek gently, running gentle fingertips over the short, blunt spikes protruding from the angle of his jaw. “They’ll probably choose something orange, or paisley.”

Mike turned his face and pressed a kiss to Erwin’s palm. His breath was hot, almost uncomfortably so. Erwin chuckled and pulled Mike down for a kiss. “Can’t teach an old dragon new tricks, can you?”

Mike paused a hairbreadth from Erwin’s lips. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


	31. 31 - Full Moon - ErenJeanArmin - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has a problem. One that involves fur.

Armin leaned into the mirror and opened his mouth wide. Everything looked perfectly normal until he grimaced and both of his too-sharp canines shot out half an inch past the others. He relaxed and they slid away. He made the face again and poked at one of the two glistening teeth. When he ran the tip of his finger over the back tiny serrations parted his skin and a drop of blood fell onto his tongue. He made a face and grabbed a tissue to wrap his finger in. 

“Hey, Armin? You done in there?” Jean’s voice called from outside the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Armin balled his hand in a loose fist to hide the bloody tissue before he opened the door.

A rumpled, sleepy Jean blinked at him from the other side. “You look far too awake.”

“Probably,” Armin forced a smile as he walked past him. “Don’t use all the hot water or Eren is going to throw a fit.”

“Pfft,” Jean dumped his armload of clothes on the bathroom counter. “Too damn bad. You don’t get up early, you don’t get hot water.”

“Good thing I get up first then,” Armin said, turning away as Jean closed the door.

 

 

“Hey, Armin, you haven’t been eating much recently. You feeling okay?” Eren set a plate of pancakes down on the cheap wooden table in front of him.

“I’m fine,” Armin said, pushing it toward Eren’s place, “I’m trying to eat healthy again so I had some granola earlier.”

“Hm.” Eren fished in the cupboard then tossed a bag of granola down the table. “You mean this granola that you’ve been eating for five days?”

“Yeah, that’d be it.” Armin looked up at Eren’s narrowed green eyes. “Why?”

He pointed to an apparently random black mark on the bag. “The level hasn’t changed for the past three days.”

“You were keeping track of my breakfast food?” Armin asked, a hint of tight anger creeping into his voice.

“Well? Am I wrong?” Eren asked as he puled out a chair and sat down facing Armin.

“I’m just not hungry.” Armin pushed his chair back and stood. “I have to go or I’ll miss my bus.”

 

 

Armin’s phone buzzed on the lab table and he sighed and leaned over a small mountain of greasy, crumpled take-out bags to look at the screen.

_Jean: You coming home soon?_

Armin finished his washing in the sink and set everything back in place before he answered. By the time he unlocked the screen there were four other messages.

_Jean: If you are we might be able to catch the same bus._

_Eren: I’m grabbing pizza on my way home what do you two want?_

_Eren: And don’t tell me you’re not hungry again Armin._

Armin sighed and rubbed at the sore spot at the base of his spine. The phone chimed again.

_Jean: What do you mean not hungry again?_

Armin put a hand over his face.

_Armin: Sorry guys the bosses asked me to stay late again._

 

 

“Armin?” 

Jean’s voice. Armin shifted, trying to turn away from the bright light shining in his face.

“Armin, wake up,” Eren said as a hand gently shook his shoulder.

“No...” Armin groaned.

“Come on,” Jean again. The bed sagged a little as someone settled on the edge and Armin blinked his eyes opened to find both men frowning down at him.

“Guys?” He rubbed a hand over his face. “What’s the matter?”

“We have something we need to discuss with you, Armin.” Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We thought it might be best if we both sat down with you at once and got it over with.”

Armin’s stomach dropped and he felt a cold wave of nerves rush over him. “W-what is it?”

“Well...” Eren sat down on at the foot of the bed and rested a gentle hand on Armin’s knee. “Recently we’ve noticed you’ve been acting a little strange.”

“Strange...” Armin felt his heat skip a beat but forced his expression to stay neutral. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you’ve been away a lot, working tons of extra hours, and it seems like you’re not eating enough either.” Jean shifted, his upper body still turned away from Armin. “So this is an intervention.”

“Intervention?” Armin’s mind was racing. Did they think he was cheating on them? Was he being too distant? Was he driving them away? Had they just finally stopped loving him? Distantly, he could feel his pulse starting to race. 

Eren’s face suddenly lit up and he hollered, “A breakfast-in-bed intervention!” 

He and Jean both reached down for something set beside the bed but Armin was too busy trying not to let his sudden release of relieved emotion spill out to register much else besides their laughter as they set two trays beside him.

“We made all your favourite things,” Jean confided with a crooked grin. “Although to be honest I didn’t think you’d get this worried when we were pranking you.”

“Yeah...” Armin laughed weakly, “You two really scared me.”

“Armin,” Eren’s tone was chiding. “What am I always telling you? We’re in it for the long haul.”

“I-I know...” Armin looked down at the plates full of cut fruit, sausages, pancakes, hashbrowns (Jean’s delicious homemade ones), and eggs done several different ways. His throat tightened suddenly and he lowered his head, trying to blink away the tears even as his stomach roared to life.

“Ar?” Jean’s fingers gently curled under his chin and lifted his face to the light. “Ar, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah...” Armin sniffled and tried to wipe at his eyes. “I’m just a little... overwhelmed.”

Eren moved one of the trays aside so he could slide up the bed and press himself against Armin.

“Shit, Ar...” Jean’s eyes were concerned but his mouth curved into a small smile. “You’re such a softie.”

Eren, who he could see from his peripheral vision was peering at his face, darted in closer and frowned. “Armin, what’s wrong with your ears?”

Armin hastily mussed his hair. “N-nothing.”

“No...” Jean reached out a finger and used it to lift Armin’s hair out of the way.

Armin had to fight the impulse to knock his hand away. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

Eren gently grabbed Armin’s face and tilted it toward the window. “They’re _furry._ ”

Jean leaned in close. “That’s weird as hell. We need to get you to the doctor.”

“No!” Armin jerked back and left Eren looking stunned. “No, I’m fine, I promise.” Eren grabbed Armin’s wrist and held on when Armin pulled away. Armin easily tore his hand free and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. “Please...” 

“You shouldn’t have been able to do that.” Eren told him. “What’s going on Armin?”

Armin curled in on himself. “It’s just some weird skin condition that I picked up at the lab. I’ll be fine. You two probably shouldn’t spend too much time near me for a while.”

“The fuck it is.” Jean got to his feet and looked Armin over. “You’re growing hair on the back of your neck, too. And what’s this?” He poked at the back of Armin’s pants. “Are you getting growths, too? Are you working with toxic shit?”

“What?!” Armin quickly patted the area. There was a bump. He swore softly and scooted out of the bed and into the bathroom, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests. He locked the door and whipped off his pants. There was a tiny poof of fur there. A _tiny tail._ He groaned and thumped his forehead against the cool surface of the wall.

“Armin!” Eren jiggled the door handle. “Armin open up!”

“No...” 

“Come on, Armin. Just talk to us.” Jean coaxed.

“It’s not- You won’t-” Armin groaned louder and sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Armin?” Eren sounded seriously worried now. Armin hid his face behind his knees.

“Armin, come out here right now or we are going to sit outside the door all day and and eat all the food.” Jean said in a stern tone. “This has just become a real intervention.”

“I won’t!” Armin said.

“ _Armin._ ” Jean voice was tense and annoyed, “Armin, Eren is crying, the food is getting cold, and you have exactly _five seconds_ until I call Mikasa.”

“What?!” Armin jerked his head up. “No!”

“One.”

“Jean, you can’t!”

“Two. He’s blubbering like a baby, Armin.” A loud sniffle lent truth to Jean’s words.

Armin looked around. There wasn’t even a window.

“ _Three._ I’m getting my phone out.”

Armin got to his feet, yanked up his pants, and considered his options. Maybe he could rush past them-

“ _Four._ ” He heard the plip of smartphone buttons being touched.

“FINE.” Armin threw the door open and Jean smirked as he lowered the phone. Eren really was crying, big tears leaking from his eyes to spill down his cheeks. 

“Alright, now spill and let us take you to the hospital.” Jean said, still holding the phone menacingly

“ _Ugh._ ” Armin put his hands over his face and took a deep breath before he spoke, not caring that his words were muffled or that he was spitting them out too fast. “Okay. Fine. I got bit by a dog two weeks ago and despite _all the logic I can muster_ Iamturningintoawerewolf!”

Silence. After a few minutes of staring at his palms he heard Eren suck back some snot and ask, “Werewolf? Like... Professor Lupin the werewolf?”

“YES.” Armin nearly screamed. Now that it was out the embarrassment and fear and shame and confusion he’d been holding in were free to run rampant.

“You’re... kidding ri-” Jean started but Armin raised his head and skewered him with the angriest glare he had ever given anyone in his life. Jean froze like he’d been turned to stone then murmured, “Oh my god you’re not.”

“I am not.” Armin somehow managed to say around the lump in his throat without bursting into tears.

Eren took a slow step toward Armin and reached out to touch his ear. “Is it reversible?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know _anything!_ ” Armin wailed, his stomach twisting itself into knots. “This isn’t supposed to happen!” Then he was wrapped in Eren’s too-hard embrace and being squeezed like he was a toy Eren had won at the fair. Eren hugged him until he couldn’t breathe and was wheezing out tiny protests. When Eren finally released him Jean gave him a firm but not nearly as crushing hug and Armin found himself sobbing into Jean’s strong shoulder as he rubbed a hand over Armin’s back in slow circles.

“It’s okay.” Eren smiled at him gently as he pushed Armin’s hair back from his tear and sweat slick face. “We’ll figure this out.”

“Is that a tail?” Jean asked and Armin felt him jerk as Eren smacked him in the shoulder. “ _Ow!_ I _meant_ , it’s kinda cool. Cute even. Like a little bunny tail.” Eren hit him again, harder, and Jean let go of Armin with one arm to grab Eren and pull him into the hug. “Stop that!”

Armin held onto them both tightly and Eren nuzzled his face into Armin’s neck murmuring, “He’s right, it is pretty cute.”

“You’re a dick,” Jean murmured back affectionately.

Armin snorted, not sure himself if he was trying to laugh or cry, and let them lead him back to their bed and breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 little fics in 31 days! Thank you for sticking along for the ride or popping in the read a fic here or there! All of your kudos and comments mean the world to me ♥ 
> 
> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com) or at [my writing-only blog](http://mermaid-rambles.tumblr.com/).


End file.
